


Verfickt und Zugenäht

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Confusion, Crazy Schiller, Deutsch | German, Drugs, Guns, Hoffmann is a psycho, Hospital, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence, a lot of confusion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Schiller hat nicht mehr so ganz alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber darüber braucht er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, er hat ja ein Sommernilpferd namens Goethe an seiner Seite. Der hat aber seine ganz eigenen Probleme, dessen Tiefe er selbst auch nicht erkennen kann. Alles ist verstrickt und keiner hat den Überblick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



**03:25** Schiller

„JETZT MACH SCHON! GREIF NACH DER WAFFE!!!!“

PENG

Der Schuss ging zum Glück ins Leere. Wo in einem Kleid versteckte man Ersatzwaffen? Wir robbten zu der Waffe rüber. Unsere rechte Hand streckte sich nach der Waffe aus.

„SCHILLER VERDAMMT!“

Wir mühten uns ab, streckten uns. Wir griffen nach der Waffe.

„ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!“

Ein Schuss löste sich.

**00:10**   Schiller

Wir saßen auf dem Geländer. Mit einer Zigarette in der Hand, das Nikotin und die Hitze brannten ein bisschen im Rachen. Aber wir mochten den sanften Schmerz. Es war Vollmond und wir waren allein. Dann, mit der Schönheit des ersten Sommernilpferdes, stolperte er in unser Leben. Und zwar von rechts. An uns vorbei.

Das Geländer unter uns war kalt und das brannte auch. Wir stießen den Rauch aus unserem Mund, das tat gut. Und beim Einatmen war die Luft kalt wie nach einem Minzbonbon.

Der Typ rappelte sich auf, wischte sich den Stadtstraßendreck von der Hose und drehte sich verlegen zu uns um. Er starrte nur auf Jürgen und fragte dann: „Sag mal, is‘ das ein Totenkopf?"

Wir nickten, also Jürgen und ich nickten.

"Das ist Jürgen.", antworteten wir.

Das erste Sommernilpferd nickte verständnislos und starrte auf Jürgen. Der saß neben uns auf dem Metallgeländer vor dem Zirkus. Der war gerade zu und dunkel, aber wir konnten erahnen wie die toten Lichter lebendig aussehen könnten, wenn abends die Leute in das nach Tiermist stinkende Zelt drängten.

Allgemein waren Sommernilpferde schön, aber das erste war immer das schönste.

"Er hat es lieber, wenn man Schädel sagt, er ist da sehr eitel."

Wir strichen mit der rechten Hand, denn Jürgen saß rechts von uns, über seine Schädeldecke. Dann weiter an die Seite direkt hinter seinen Augenhöhlen. Da mochte es Jürgen am liebsten.

Der Typ war immer noch nicht weitergegangen, stand nur unschlüssig da.

"War Jürgen deine Katze?"

Wir schüttelten den Kopf.

"Jürgen ist keine Katze mehr, aber er fühlt sich immer noch so, manchmal schnurrt er sogar. Wir sind uns sicher, dass er nur so tut. Vermutlich war er eine Kuh."

"Das ist ein verdammter Katzenschädel."

Die Verständnislosigkeit stand ihm zwar gut, war jedoch völlig unangebracht. Wir nahmen noch eine Zigarette, denn zwei zu haben ist immer besser als eine. Bevor wir sie jedoch in den Mund stecken konnten, sagte der Typ: "Danke", und nahm sie mir aus der Hand.

Wir ließen es geschehen, denn wir ließen uns immer auf allen Flüssen treiben. Wir holten uns einfach noch eine aus der Packung und zündeten sie an. Der Typ stand mit der nicht angezündeten Zigarette in der Hand und fragte kurz darauf verlegen nach Feuer.

"Feuer haben wir nicht, aber ein Feuerzeug hätten wir."

Der Typ schüttelte den Kopf, nahm aber unser Feuerzeug. Er gab es mir mit einem Nicken zurück und nahm einen tiefen Zug von der Zigarette zwischen seinen Lippen. Wir taten es ihm gleich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm bemühten wir uns um Rauchringe beim Ausatmen, weil wir gerne sahen, wie die Ringe langsam in der Luft verblassten.

Unbekümmert rauchten wir die Zigaretten zu Ende, die wir im Mund hatten, also Jürgen und ich. Sogar ein Stück von dem Filter, weil wir wissen wollten, wie der schmeckte. Es war fast schon enttäuschend. Der Typ war auch schon fertig,  wir fragten aber nicht, warum er immer noch da war.

„Ey man.“, sagte der, „Wo hast du das Zeug her, was du genommen hast?“

Wir öffneten verschwörerisch unsere Jacke, hoben eine Seite an, um ihm die Innentasche zu zeigen. Der Typ beugte sich weiter nach vorne, neugierig, was wir ihm zeigen wollten. Dann deutete ich mit der anderen Hand auf meine Innentasche. Da war die Packung Zigaretten. Der Typ verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Wie viele musst du geraucht haben?“

„Zwei.“

Wir baumelten ein wenig mit den Beinen. Wir mochten das Gefühl von Gänsehaut auf unseren Armen. Wir sprangen vom Geländer runter, das Metall brannte nicht mehr so kalt, dann streckten wir uns.

„Ja klar.“, sagte der Typ und schaute uns skeptisch an.

Wir nahmen Jürgen vom Geländer, und steckten ihn in unsere Jackentasche. Dort hatte er es warm.

„Komm, wir zeig dir unsere Pokémonkarten.“, sagten wir ihm. Wir hatten nämlich wirklich schöne Pokémonkarten, die waren es wert gesehen zu werden.

„Zufrieden nickte der Typ und meinte: „Ich versteh schon. Zeig mir das Zeug.“

Wir nickten ihm auch zu,  weil das irgendwie ansteckend war und winkten ihm, dass er uns folgen solle. Dann gingen wir von dem Zirkus weg, in den wir gerne mal gegangen wären. Die vielen Autos fuhren mit einem rauen Röhren an uns vorbei und die Straße wurde erleuchtet von den blinkenden Ampeln, die schneller schalteten als ein Politiker seine Meinung wechselte.

Wir mussten grinsen und irgendwie hätten wir auch weinen können. Aber einen Moment später kitzelte es nur in der Nase und wir niesten. Unser linker Fuß wippte unaufhaltsam, als wir an der Ampel standen.

„Hast du auch die Stadt im Blut?“

Der Typ schaute verwirrt. Er sagte aber nichts, sondern blinzelte nur ungeduldig mit den Augen. Aber wir ließen uns von allem treiben und deshalb waren wir auch geduldig. Die Ampel wurde grün, aber wir blieben stehen. Der Typ ging vor auf die Straße. Die Autos lauerten hinter der weißen Linie, bereit zum Start, es wurden immer mehr. Er merkte, dass wir nicht hinter ihm waren und er blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen und drehte sich zu uns um.

Der Nachtwind fegte wie ein Rennauto über die Straße und riss seine Haare zur Seite und über sein Gesicht. Von hinten warfen die glühenden Werbetafeln der Fassaden bunte Lichter über seinen Rücken und einen schwarzen Schatten über sein Gesicht. Seine Hände hatten sich erhoben und er stand wie der Messias in einem Berg aus röhrenden Motoren. Hinter ihm das Imperium der erstickend hohen Häuser, so dreckig und atemlos hoch.

„Kommst du, oder was?“

Uns blieb die Luft stehen, wir konnten nur starren.

„Bist du Goethe?“, fragten wir.

Die Ampel wurde rot, Autos hupten und der Typ lief schnell wieder auf die Straßenseite, wo wir standen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du? Und woher weißt du, dass ich Goethe bin?“

Wir lächelten. Dann gingen wir nach vorne, dort über den Asphalt, wo die weißen Streifen waren, und wir gingen direkt durch die fahrenden Autos. Aber wir wussten, dass nichts passieren würde, und wenn doch, dann war es so gewollt. Ein paar Autos hupten, aber wir kamen rüber. Dort blieben wir stehen und schauten zurück, dort wo der Typ stand, der dachte, dass wir Drogen hätten, womit er gar nicht mal so Unrecht hatte.

„Bist du Goethe?“, fragten wir nochmal. Nicht, weil wir es nicht wüssten, sondern weil er wissen sollte, dass wir es wussten. Sonst wäre das ja unfair gewesen.

Wir starrten uns über die Straße an, unser Blick wurde immer wieder unterbrochen von den durchfahrenden Autos. Ein paar Taxis waren dabei. Und wir waren reglos, der Typ unschlüssig. Aber als die Ampel dann wieder grün wurde, kam er nach. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Ihm wäre ja auch nichts passiert.

Er schlurfte hinter uns her und schwieg. Wir bogen in die nächste kleine Straße ein. Die Straßenlampen tauchten alles in ein gelbes, vergammeltes Licht. Es war auch ein wenig grau. Die Kraniche flogen tief, das bedeutete, dass bald etwas passieren würde. Aber wir waren unbekümmert. Wir steckten unsere Hand in die Tasche, wo Jürgen ruhte und streichelten ihm über den Kopf.

„Jürgen, die Kraniche.“

Ein Schnauben hinter uns. Was der Typ so amüsant fand? Wir würden es wohl nie erfahren, weil wir nicht nachfragen wollten.

„Ja, ich habs auch gemerkt.“, antworteten wir Jürgen, „Er atmet die Stadt.“

„Weißt du auch meinen Vornamen?“

Wir nickten. Das konnte der ja von hinten sehen. Vor uns erhob sich das hässliche Gebäude, in dem unsere Wohnung war. Die ehemals weißen Wände waren mehr ein gelbes Grau, die Fenster so schmutzig, dass man keine Vorhänge mehr brauchte. Es weinte, das Gebäude. Es sah zumindest so aus, denn unter den Fenstern hatten sich mit der Zeit schwarze Schlieren von dem sauren Regen gebildet.

Wir sperrten die Tür auf und hielten sie auf, damit der Typ als erster reingehen konnte.

**00:25**   Schiller

Die Neonröhren stotterten ein weinendes Lied des Alters in dem stillen, ausgestorbenen Treppenhaus. Und die kahlen, schmutzigen Wände machten traurig, wenn man zu lange hinschaute. Der Typ folgte uns die Stufen hoch und jedes Mal, wenn er die Hand auf das nächste Geländer legte, gab es ein metallenes Geräusch, das sich mit dem Summen der Lampen zu einem Ton der Einsamkeit vermischte, wenn seine Hand das Geländer entlangfuhr.

„Im wievielten Stock ist denn deine Wohnung?“

Wir summten vor uns hin, denn die weiße Wand schwieg zu viel. Unsere Füße versuchten einen Takt auf den nackten Stufen zu finden und tanzten zu einer ungehörten, rhythmuslosen Melodie.

„Wir wohnen in der Winterzeit.“

Wir lachten, weil die Melodie lustig wurde, und wir mussten aufpassen, dass Jürgen bei dem ganzen Gehopse nicht aus der Tasche fiel. Das wäre fatal gewesen, denn Jürgen war da sehr empfindlich. Dann blieben wir in der Winterzeit stehen, der Typ hinter uns wäre fast in uns reingerannt.

Dann suchten wir den richtigen Schlüssel am Bund, und wie durch Zufall fiel er gleich als erstes in unsere Hand, als wir den Ring ein wenig schüttelten. Wir lachten. Das war natürlich kein Zufall gewesen. Aber ein guter Witz.

„Geh, Sommernilpferd.“

Er trat ein, aber wir bezweifelten, dass es war, weil wir es ihm befohlen hatten. Goethe war ein eigenwilliger Mann, ja das war er. Und dieser eigenwillige Mann schaute sich mit großem Interesse in unserer Wohnung um. Sie war voll. Voll von Regalen, Büchern, Magazinen, CDs, Filmen, Kisten, Kästen und Boxen, Tellern, vielen Messern, Tassen, Gläsern, Strandholz, leeren Patronenhülsen, Bildern, Postern, Leinwänden, Staub, alten Geräten, Steinen, Glasscherben, einem Terrarium, einem Podest, Stühlen, Glasmurmeln, Zeitungen, Armbändern, ein paar Keramikfiguren, und, und, und. Es schien keiner Ordnung zu folgen, alles lag kreuz und quer durch die Gegend, und es waren genau zwei Flecken auf dem Sofa frei, wo man sich hinsetzen konnte.

„Mann.“, staunte Goethe sprachlos.

Aber wir kannten uns aus in dem Gerümpel. Immer, wenn wir etwas auf der Straße sahen, was uns ein gutes Gefühl gab, dann nahmen wir es mit. Sogar eine einzelne, alte Socke hatte ihren Weg in dieses Zimmer gefunden. Und ein paar Hüte, die waren sehr schön. Und noch vieles mehr, was zugegebenermaßen sogar uns manchmal ekelte. Aber wenn es sich gut anfühlte, dann musste es mit.

„Wir holen es.“, sagten wir Goethe verschwörerisch und verschwanden in der Küche. Dort öffneten wir den Kühlschrank, der das stockdüstere Zimmer mit seinem blassen, aber grellen Licht erhellte, und legten Jürgen in das Gemüsefach. Er mochte es kalt.

Danach öffneten wir die andere Schublade und holten das, weswegen Goethe uns überhaupt gefolgt war. Wir mussten vorsichtig damit umgehen, damit es nicht kaputt ging, es hatte eine Menge Geld gekostet.

„Tadaa.“

„Was zum Teufel! Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?“

„Wer sind denn alle?“

Goethe winkte ungehalten ab. Der war aber unfreundlich. Er könnte uns wenigstens danken, aber nein, das wäre ja zu viel verlangt.

„Vergiss es man. Aber echt jetzt, wo ist es?“

Wir zeigten auf das Schachbrett, welches wir soeben auf den Tisch gestellt hatten. Warum war Goethe sonst gekommen? Eine Partie Schach half immer beim Beruhigen, das wussten wir nur zu gut.

Sein ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck verriet uns, dass er wohl doch für etwas anderes mitgekommen sein muss. Waren es am Ende doch die Drogen, die er wollte? Schulterzuckend gingen wir wieder in die Küche und holten unseren Vorrat an Heroin aus dem Schränkchen über der Spüle. Wenn Goethe das so wollte, dann könnte er das auch so haben.

Und ja, Goethe wollte es anscheinend so, denn seine Augen leuchteten wie ein geschmolzenes Eis im Sommer. Und seine Hände griffen gierig wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Wir ließen nur allzu willig los, denn das weiße Pulver eignete sich überhaupt nicht zum Backen. Der Teig ging überhaupt nicht auf!

„Wie viel schulde ich dir, man?“

„Einen Kuchen.“

Der Typ schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf, ließ sich aber nicht aufhalten ein wenig von dem weißen Pulver auf den Tisch zu streuen. Dann nahm er aus seiner Hosentasche seinen Geldbeutel, nahm eine Kreditkarte und einen fünf-Euro-Schein raus.

„Wie nimmst du es immer?“, fragte er mich abgelenkt von dem kostbaren Gut, welches unter seinen Fingern die Form einer weißen Linie auf dem Tisch annahm.

Es kitzelte uns in der Nase.

„Gar nicht. Das ist nicht mal unseres. Das hat Alex irgendwann hier versteckt. Der Teig ist immer eingefallen.“

Das letzte fügten wir noch als Nachgedanke hinzu, weil wir ihm ja keine falschen Hoffnungen machen wollten, was die Fähigkeiten dieses Pulvers betraf. Der Typ hatte anscheinend nicht zugehört, denn er war zu beschäftigt das Geld zu rollen und am Anfang der line anzusetzen.

Das Kitzeln wurde stärker, aber wir taten nichts dagegen.

Und bevor Goethe auch nur ein Körnchen schniefen konnte, mussten wir niesen. Es war ein sehr gewaltiger Nieser und er war sehr angenehm. Das reinigte mal so richtig schön die Nasengänge.

Das weiße Pulver verteilte sich wie eine Staubwolke in der Luft und über die Kleidung von Goethe, der richtig angeekelt den Geldschein hilflos in seiner linken Hand baumeln ließ und fassungslos auf die saubere Tischplatte schaute, über die er gerade gebeugt war.

„Dude!“, rief er wütend.

„Tut uns Leid.“, sagten wir, auch wenn es uns überhaupt nicht Leid tat. So toll war das Pulver nun auch nicht, der Kuchen war ungenießbar gewesen! Plötzlich hatten wir Lust auf Kuchen, deshalb drehten wir um und wollten uns auf den Weg in die Küche machen.

Zufälligerweise stießen wir mit unserem Fuß an eine Bowlingkugel, die unter den Tisch rollte, dann unter das Sofa, hinten raus, stieß einen wackligen Besen an, den wir dort gestern in unserer Freizeit balanciert hatten, dieser stieß wiederrum auf das Gegengewicht einer großen Schreibtischlampe, die sich auf ihrem drehbaren Sockel drehte und ihren schweren Lampenschirm direkt in Goethes Bauch rammte, der gerade wieder die Tüte mit dem weißen Pulver geöffnet hatte. Und das alles ungeachtet der physikalischen Gesetze oder der wissenschaftlichen Konsequenzen.

Dieser würgte kurz, dann übergab er sich in die Tüte. Wir blieben stehen, um das Spektakel zu beobachten, dann lachten wir lauthals los. Das Universum wollte anscheinend nicht, dass Goethe high wurde. Wir konnten uns gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Nach Luft ringend stolperten wir in die Küche. Hoffentlich war noch Kuchen da.

Als wir den Kühlschrank öffneten fiel uns sofort Jürgen ins Auge. Japsend nahmen wir ihn und ein Stück Kuchen heraus. Im Nebenzimmer konnte man noch gelegentliches Würgen hören, dann ein mächtiges Fluchen, dann nur noch frustriertes Schweigen.

Wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns mampfend neben Goethe. Hoffentlich hatte er sich bei der Aktion nicht die Lunge gebrochen. Resigniert fragte Goethe: „Sag mal, dieser Alex. Kommt der zufällig demnächst vorbei?“

Wir schüttelten den Kopf und steckten uns noch ein Stück in den Mund. Dann grummelten wir um das Essen herum: „Der kommt wahrscheinlich nie wieder vorbei.“

Auf den fragenden Blick hin fügten wir noch hinzu: „Der Humboldt halt.“

„Was?! Du kennst den Alex?“

„Zumindest einen Alex.“

„Ich glaub ich spinn.“

„Nein, nein. Du bist in Ordnung.“

Goethes Handy klingelte. Er nahm ab. Dann wurde er bleich. Dann nickte er. Dann erinnerte er sich anscheinend, dass er etwas sagen musste, da sich nicken so schlecht über Telefon übertragen ließ. Dann nahmen wir noch ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund. Dann sagte er: „Wir kommen gleich rüber.“

Zum Glück hatten wir Jürgen schon in der Tasche.

**00:17**   Kleist

„Scheiße, verdammte!“

Rasend vor Wut schlug Heinrich mit der Faust gegen das Lenkrad. Immer wieder tat er das, dann tat seine Hand weh. Ungeduldig zuckte sein Fuß auf dem Pedal der Kupplung, bereit jeden Moment loszufahren. Hätten diese Idioten nicht zusammen über die Straße gehen können? Die hielten den ganzen Verkehr auf.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Kleist!“

Und diese scheißverfickte Ampel wurde nicht wieder grün! Dabei war keiner mehr da! Die zwei Typen waren doch schon längst weg! Und die ausgestorbenen Straßen wurden Zeugen des Unmuts der stehen gebliebenen Autofahrer.

Heinrich hätte weinen können. Er kam zu spät! Und es ging wortwörtlich um Leben oder Tod! Und er kam verdammt nochmal zu spät! Die rote Ampel hätte ihn ja auch nicht gejuckt, aber wenn er jetzt der Polizei auffiele, dann wäre sowieso alles verloren.

Und dann weinte Heinrich wirklich, weil er einfach nicht mehr konnte. Und als die Ampel grün wurde, kämpfte er sich durch seine Tränen hindurch, um weiter zu fahren, um vielleicht doch noch etwas zu retten. Aber er wusste tief in seinem Innersten, dass es zu spät sein würde.

Er bog scharf rechts ab, schnitt einen müden Taxifahrer, der daraufhin lebhaft hupte, und raste dann geradeaus weiter. Er musste es einfach schaffen! Er durfte nicht zu spät sein!

Mit quietschenden Reifen kam sein Fahrzeug zum Stehen, Kleist sprang aus dem Auto und rannte los. Er durfte nicht zu spät sein! Er durfte nicht zu spät sein! Er durfte einfach nicht! Seine Füße flogen über die Treppenstufen, die zu dem kleinen Vorplatz führten, der von hohem Stacheldraht eingezäunt war.  In der Dunkelheit war fast nichts zu erkennen, aber als er auf der Ebene war, wurde er von Flutlichtscheinwerfern beleuchtet. Und alles war blendend hell.

Er blieb wie geschlagen stehen, weil das Licht wie eine Wand war. Es roch nach Pisse und es war siffig, aber alles so hell. Aber dann rannte Kleist weiter. Sein keuchender Atem schmerzte in seiner Brust und seine Kehle brannte, aber er blieb nicht stehen, weil er nicht zu spät sein durfte!

Und über das Pochen seines ängstlichen Herzens und über das Keuchen seiner Lungen und über das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren konnte er nichts weiter hören als seine hastigen Schritte über den Steinboden.

Da war das Gebäude! Wie als wollte er danach greifen streckte sich seine Hand nach vorne. Er musste es einfach schaffen! Er musste! Seine Finger reckten sich zu der schweren hohen Stahltür des großen Containers. Mit voller Wucht prallte er dagegen.

Ein Knall war zu hören, als sein Körper dagegen schlug. Es dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Aber die Tür bewegte sich auch und Heinrich stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür. Erst öffnete sie sich einen Spalt, dann immer weiter. Durch diesen Spalt drang von außen das gleißende Licht.

Und als die Tür weit genug offen war, dass Heinrich erkennen konnte, was drinnen vor sich ging, stockte ihm der Atem. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sein Herz blieb stehen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, er wollte es gar nicht fassen.

Vor ihm, mit nach unten ausgestrecktem Arm stand E.T.A., seine Augen schauten verachtend nach unten. Wie ein Todesengel stand er hoch und gerade da, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Haufen zu seinen Füßen gerichtet. Ein sadistisches Grinsen zierte seine sonst so gespielt höflichen Gesichtszüge.

Heinrich gurgelte entsetzte auf, als E.T.A. abermals abdrückte, zuckte zusammen. Der Knall hallte in dem Stahlcontainer wieder und wieder. Und Heinrich konnte seine weit aufgerissenen Augen nicht mehr schließen. E.T.A.s Grinsen wurde breiter, man konnte die Zähne sehen. Wie ein blutrünstiges Raubtier stand er hungrig über der Leiche.

Heinrich wurde schlecht und er beugte sich zur Seite.

„Ah, auch schon da.“

Heinrich wimmerte, schloss seine Augen, sank auf die Knie. Tränen überströmten sein Gesicht, welches er in seinen Händen vergrub. Das war Alex gewesen. Sein Alex! Und er war zu spät gekommen! Er hatte Alex‘ Schicksal in Händen gehalten, und er hatte es zwischen seinen Fingern zerrinnen lassen!

Heinrichs Herz setzte aus. Sprang wieder an, und klopfte unregelmäßig und lethargisch weiter, als ringe es um jedes Zusammenziehen.

„Alex…“, schluchzte er.

„Es ist zu spät, Kleist. _Du_ bist zu spät.“

 

 **00:00**   Hoffmann

Nein, Hoffmann war nicht ungeduldig. Überhaupt nicht. Er fühlte sich nur ein wenig blind. Aber dafür hatte er ja Novalis. Novalis, der ihn eigentlich schon angerufen haben sollte. Aber das war ja so typisch für ihn.

„HALT DEINE SCHEISS FRESSE!“, brüllte er unvermittelt nach rechts, wo ein wimmerndes Häufchen Elend saß. So ein Idiot, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Denn dieses Häufchen Elend war zu dumm, um zu schnallen, dass sich niemand mit ihm, E.T.A. Hoffmann, anlegen sollte. Auch nicht Humboldt, der schon immer ein kleiner Glückspilz gewesen war. So ein Arschloch. Hoffmann ging rüber, zu dem gefesselten Alex und trat ihm in die Seite.

Dieser konnte nur an seinem Knebel vorbei und durch den Sack hindurch wimmern. Und Hoffmann musste lachen. So ein armseliger Kerl. Dann trat er gleich nochmals zu. Wann verdammt nochmal würde Novalis anrufen? Noch ein Tritt. Das wurde Hoffmann langweilig und mit einem Ruck zog er Alex den Leinensack vom Kopf. So altmodisch, aber es hatte seinen Flair. Das mochte Hoffmann.

Unvorsichtig wedelte er mit seiner ungesicherten Waffe in der Luft rum. Eine Glock 17, um genau zu sein.

„Weißt du…“, fing er an, „Dein Kleist da. Der ist schon süß, nicht?“

Er lachte manisch, als er den wütenden Blick von Humboldt sah. Es machte echt Spaß ihn zu ärgern. Er ging vor Humboldt in die Hocke und strich ihm mit der Waffenmündung über die Wange. Nein, er war nicht ungeduldig. Aber er würde keine Sekunde länger warten, wenn Kleist zu spät kam. Nein, er würde schießen. Um genau 00:20 würde er schießen. Keine Gnade.

Aber er würde sich nie als ungeduldigen Menschen beschreiben. Ein wenig ungehalten? Vielleicht. Psychotisch? Auf jeden Fall. Aber ungeduldig? Nein, das nicht.

Als er mit der Spitze seiner Waffe am Hals seines Opfer angelangt war, zuckte dieses zusammen, als er den Lauf nach vorne drückte. Das war wirklich ein sehr großer Spaß für Hoffmann.

„Du bist zu weich.“, vertraute er seinem Gefangenen an. Zu weich für die Stadt. Zu weich, um bei diesem ganzen Scheiß mitzumachen. Zu weich für dieses Irrenhaus.

Diese zwanzig Minuten würden ihn noch umbringen! Nein, warte. Sie würden Humboldt umbringen! Er lachte wieder laut. Dann stand er abrupt auf und ging zu dem abgenutzten Tisch rüber, auf dem ein paar Waffenteile, Papierkram und ein schwarzes Buch lagen. Er nahm das schwarze Buch und schlug es auf. Wie viel schuldete ihm Humboldt eigentlich?

Er blätterte eine Weile, bis er die gewünschte Seite fand. Es war viel und Hoffmann leckte sich gierig die Lippen. Das Beste an der ganzen Sache war, auch wenn er Humboldt erschoss, dann konnte Kleist einfach weiter zahlen. Er hätte keinen Verlust, aber ein wenig Spaß. Oder nicht nur ein wenig. Er war ja jetzt schon so amüsiert.

Hoffmann wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Handy klingelte. Das war sicher Novalis!

„Novalis.“, bellte er. Er durfte ja keine Schwächen zeigen.

„Er geht anscheinend zum Zirkus, der denkt er hätte uns abgeschüttelt.“

Hoffmann lachte heiser. Es machte alles so viel Spaß! Und alles lief auch sehr gut. Und er wusste jetzt auch, wo sein Ziel sich befand, er musste sich nicht mehr so blind fühlen. Der Zirkus! Ha!

„Ich rufe an, wenn ich Näheres weiß.“

„Tu das.“

Dann legte Hoffmann auf. Er war gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. Hoffentlich würde Kleist zu spät kommen. Er blätterte weiter in dem kleinen, schwarzen Büchlein. Diesmal suchte er Goethes Namen. Da! Fast genauso viel wie Humboldt. Goethe war auch ein Idiot.

Fast augenblicklich klingelte sein Handy wieder. Hoffmann verdrehte die Augen. Wie unpraktisch. Diese Art der Berichterstattung war absolut unpraktisch.

„Novalis.“, bellte er abermals. Das war einfach wie er sich meldete.

„Boss, er redet mit jemandem. Ein Mann von ungefähr zwanzig Jahren. Rote Haare, blasse Haut, raucht. Komm nicht näher ran, Boss.“

Hoffmann erstarrte innerlich. Er wusste, wer gemeint war. Schiller war schon öfter auf dem Radar aufgetaucht. Und diesmal würde diese Ratte nicht entwischen! Nicht, dass Schiller ihm irgendetwas schulden würden, nein. Es war viel schlimmer. Er half denjenigen, die ihm etwas schuldeten. Das schadete dem Geschäft.

„Das macht nichts, den haben wir schon.“

Dann lachte er nochmal. Nein, diesmal kam er nicht davon! Und er musste grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Novalis bei seinem Lachen erschauderte. Nein, Schiller würde nicht davonkommen. Zumindest nicht mit seinem Leben. Heute lief wirklich alles bestens.

Naja, und dann wieder nicht, weil er noch ewig auf diesen Kleist warten musste! Langsam wurde er ungehalten. Das merkte er immer dann, wenn seine Hand schon nach seiner Waffe zuckte, die er sicher und ungesichert in seinen Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass es schon ziemlich spät war. Aber noch nicht spät genug.

Es klingelte wieder. Dreimal in Folge! Ja, war Novalis denn wahnsinnig? Hatte der Langeweile? Nichts zu tun? Das könnte Hoffmann schnell ändern!

„Novalis.“, bellte er. Das machte er immer so.

Dann kam aber nichts, nur schweres Atmen. Dann ein Geschepper. Mit einem Fluch zog Hoffmann sofort das Telefon von seinem Ohr.

„Novalis, verdammt. Wenn du mich schon anrufst, dann solltest du auch was zu sagen haben! Nova-“

Novalis hatte einfach aufgelegt! Ja, wo waren sie denn hier?! Etwas bei Hempels unterm Sofa, oder was? So konnte das ja nicht angehen.

Wütend knallte Hoffmann sein Handy auf den Tisch vor sich. Direkt neben das schwarze Buch. Seine Hand drückte in Rage zu, aber das Handy hatte nichts von der Wut und gab nicht nach. Mit einem Fauchen drehte sich Hoffmann um, riss sich die Waffe aus dem Gürtel und stakste auf seinen Gefangenen zu.

„Der hat einfach aufgelegt!“, brüllte er ihm ins Ohr. Der Gefangene sagte nichts. Hoffmann beugte sich weiter nach unten, vielleicht hatte Humboldt ihn nicht ganz verstanden. Er atmete seine heiße, feuchte Luft in das Ohr von diesem Idioten. Dann: „AUFGELEGT!“

Humboldt wimmerte und krümmte sich von Hoffmann weg. Das beruhigte ihn wieder ein wenig. Wenigstens einer, der sich vor Angst in die Hose machte, wenn er ihn brüllen hörte. Tch, dieser Novalis aber auch. Der würde was erleben, wenn der nochmal anrufen würde heute Nacht. Tjaha, der würde die Wut des E.T.A. Hoffmann zu spüren bekommen! Oder auch zu hören. Wohl eher zu hören.

Hoffmann richtete sich wieder auf, sein Puls hatte wieder eine normale Geschwindigkeit erreicht. Nichts half so gut wie ein bisschen Sadismus. Die Pistole wurde wieder mühsam in den Gürtel gesteckt und Hoffmann seufzte genervt. Er schaute nochmal auf die Uhr. Ungefähr viertel nach. Was sollte er jetzt in den letzten fünf Minuten tun?

Er fing an hin und her zu tigern, die Schritte hallten in dem Stahlcontainer wider und mischten sich unter das Schnaufen seines Gefangenen. Das hatte etwas Therapeutisches an sich. Und so gab er sich seinen Schritten und dem Rhythmus der Leidensgeräusche hin.

Das war das Lied des Schmerzes und des Leidens. Und es wurde oft in dieser Stadt gemurmelt. Aber das gefiel Hoffmann. Das füllte seine Arterien mit Adrenalin. Das ließ das Glück in seinem Bauch blubbern. Denn auch, wenn es traurig war, so war es dennoch lebendig. Alles zuckte und er war mittendrin. Und er konnte sich wie der Herrscher der Stadt fühlen, wenn er auf den einsamen Straßen wanderte und dem nächsten Penner, der zwischen den erfrorenen Tauben hockte die Rippen eintrat.

Er ging wieder zu dem schwarzen Büchlein, blätterte hindurch und besah sich mit schwarzen Augen, wer ihm etwas schuldete. Ja, er beherrschte diese Stadt und das machte ihn irgendwie auch ein bisschen geil. Dann fing er wieder an im Kreis zu laufen. Noch zwei Minuten. Er könnte sich ja schon mal hinstellen, oder?

Er holte schon zum x-ten Mal heute seine Pistole aus seinem Gürtel und ging grinsend zu dem Mann, der so armselig auf dem Boden lag. Er stellte sich breitbeinig über ihm auf. Ein Glück war der Sack schon weg, denn er mochte es, wenn seine Opfer ihm vorher in die Augen blickten. Und dann konnte er das Grauen in ihnen sehen und das Wissen, dass er sie umbringen würde. Und auch ein bisschen Bitten war immer zu sehen. Ein Bitten, dass er doch gnädig sein würde.

Aber Hoffmann war nie gnädig. Und auch heute würde er es nicht sein, da er Humboldt nicht mehr brauchte. Denn danach hätte er ja noch Kleist und der würde auch ausreichen.

Genießerisch langsam hob er den Arm mit der Waffe und zielte genau zwischen diese Augen, die ihn dunkel vor Angst um Gnade anflehten. Ein heiseres Kichern purzelte über seine Lippen. Erwartungsfroh hob er die andere Hand, an deren Handgelenk eine klobige Uhr befestigt war. Noch ungefähr eine halbe Minute. Er zählte langsam mit runter. Und bei den letzten zehn Sekunden schadenfroh laut, damit sein Opfer auch wusste, dass es bald zu Ende sein würde.

„9“

Humboldt hatte angefangen zu weinen und Hoffmann unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen, weil er ja nebenbei noch mitzählen musste.

„8“

Sein Finger fuhr erregt über den Auslöser.

„7“

„6“

Humboldt schluchzte laut auf und durch den Knebel hörte es sich so vollständig an, dass Hoffmanns Augen in Lust nach hinten drehten.

„5“, hauchte er.

„4“

„3“

„2“

Draußen konnte man laute Schritte hören. Das musste Kleist sein, der da gerannt kam. Aber nein! Hoffmann würde sich nicht seinen Spaß verderben lassen!

„1“

PENG!

Der Haufen Mensch unter ihm zuckte mit der Wucht der Kugel. Hoffmann stöhnte laut auf. Die Türen des Containers öffneten sich quietschend. Hoffmann schoss nochmal. Das sadistische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht spürte er fast nicht durch den Schleier der Lust, der über ihm lag.

Aber er hörte doch wie Kleist sich vor Grauen übergab.

„Ah, auch schon da.“

„Alex…“, schluchzte Kleist.

„Es ist zu spät, Kleist. Du bist zu spät.“

Und zufrieden mit sich selbst starrte er hungrig auf den zerbrechenden Kleist.

Ha! Keiner legte sich mit E.T.A. Hoffmann an! Keiner!

Hier wäre Hoffmanns Meinung nach eine gute Stelle gewesen, um zum Hauptquartier zurück zu kehren. Aber nachdem Kleist aus dem Container gestolpert war, fiel sein Blick auf den Fleischhaufen, der jetzt keinen Spaß mehr hergeben würde. Den müsste er jetzt aufräumen. Oder auch nicht. Wofür hatte man schließlich Handlanger.

Er bellte ein paar Worte in sein Handy und dann hieß es warten. Und das verabscheute Hoffmann einfach. Warum musste alles immer so langweilig werden, nachdem er einmal seinen Spaß gehabt hatte? War es denn zu viel verlangt, dass er einfach Feierabend machen konnte?

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis seine Leute da waren und ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Leichnam rausschleiften. Nur der makabre Anblick der breiten Blutspur blieb als Erinnerung.

Jetzt musste er selbst nur noch aufräumen, dann wäre er hier raus. Er schaute seinen Leuten noch beim Putzen zu, unterschrieb die Genehmigung, die sie brauchten, und dann fuhren sie weg. Er blieb alleine zurück.

Die Euphorie des Tötens hatte ihn nun vollends verlassen, und er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und unzufrieden. Und warum zum Teufel hatte Novalis nicht schon angerufen? Hatte er Goethe etwa verloren? Dafür würde er bezahlen müssen.

Schwer seufzend packte Hoffmann sein Zeug in den Rucksack, sperrte den Container hinter sich ab und ging dann zu seinem Auto. Er würde jetzt zum Hauptquartier fahren und den Mietvertrag für diesen Container kündigen. Kein Grund noch weiter für das Ding zu bezahlen.

Vielleicht würde er auch einfach nachhause fahren. Die Überwachung seiner Aufräumtruppe hatte eine Menge Energie gekostet und morgen hatte er sehr viel zu tun. Andererseits fühlte er sich wieder so blind, weil dieser verdammte Novalis noch nicht angerufen hatte. Warum bezahlte er ihn überhaupt noch?

Fluchend setzte er sich in sein Auto, in dem es nach altem Fastfood und saurer Milch stank. Die saure Milch war die Schuld von Novalis. Seit diesem einen Vorfall, hatte Hoffmann ihn nie wieder in seinem Auto mitgenommen. Den Geruch war er auch allerdings nicht losgeworden.

Er hatte sich für das Hauptquartier entschieden. Mit einer resignierten Entschlossenheit, drückte er das Gaspedal ein wenig extra tief, um schneller da zu sein. Je schneller er dort war, desto schneller konnte er dann auch nachhause. So einfach war das.

Als er gerade an einer roten Ampel stand, klingelte sein Handy. Genervt steuerte er den Straßenrand an und holte das Gerät aus dem Fach zwischen den Sitzen. Die Nummer war unbekannt. Das hieß normalerweise, dass er neue Kundschaft bekommen würde. Also ging er dran.

„Guten Morgen, Hoffmann.“

Hoffmann zuckte zusammen, als ihn diese artifizielle Stimme im Ohr kratzte. Sie klang sachlich und unberührt. Trotz des kleinen Schreckens war er beeindruckt. Bis jetzt hatte keiner der Kunden ihn als wichtig genug erachtet, um mit einer künstlich verstellten Stimme mit ihm zu reden. Er fühlte sich fast schon ein wenig geehrt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun.“, sagte er in seiner Geschäftsmannstimme.

„Wir wollen unser Geld.“

Autsch. Hoffmanns Innereien gefroren. Nicht gut. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, wenn er einfach auflegte und so tat, als wäre nichts?

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich nicht auflegen.“

Hoffmann zuckte merklich zusammen und seufzte resigniert.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich es nicht habe. Ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit.“

„Sie hatten Ihre Chance.“

„Was?“

Hoffmann war verwirrt, weil er sich keiner Chance bewusst war, bei der er ihnen hätte das Geld zurückzahlen können. Er dachte angestrengt nach, wusste aber dennoch nicht, was gemeint war.

„Humboldt. Die Anzahlung, die Kleist gebracht hätte, hätte an uns gehen müssen. Aber Sie konnten es sich anscheinend nicht nehmen lassen, ihn zu erschießen.“

Man konnte es der Stimme nicht anhören, aber Hoffmann war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das eine passiv-aggressive Bemerkung gewesen war.  Scheiße, man. Das wäre wirklich seine Chance gewesen. In diesem Moment könnte er sich selbst erschießen.

„Wir werden Ihnen eine kleine Motivation zusenden.“

Hoffmann wollte gar nicht wissen, wie diese „Motivation“ aussah und fing an zu flehen: „Warte! Der Goethe! Den hab ich doch noch! Bitte, ich brauche einfach mehr Zeit!“

Aber da hatte der andere schon aufgelegt und Hoffmann starrte fassungslos und verzweifelt auf das dunkle Display. Kacke, den Goethe müsste er jetzt schnell in die Enge treiben. Hoffentlich war Novalis da auch wirklich dran. Novalis war nämlich sein bester Mann und unersetzbar. Hoffmann hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihn.

Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf. Er hatte eine Nachricht bekommen. Mit seinen zittrigen Fingern entsperrte er das Handy und ging auf die Nachrichten.

Sein Herz blieb stehen, er starrte gebannt auf die Bilder, die er bekommen hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte, wie um sich selber zu überzeugen: „Ne. Kann nicht sein. Das-Das-Das kann gar nicht sein.“

Aber es konnte und war auch so.

Und unter dem Bild stand: „Bis jetzt ist es nur eine gebrochene Nase.“

Er vertippte sich mindestens dreimal, hatte am Ende aber doch die richtige Person am Apparat. Er schnaufte nur eine Weile in den Hörer, um sich zu beruhigen, dann bellte er, so kontrolliert und hart wie immer: „Findet diesen Goethe! Jetzt sofort! Schaut im System unter der Nummer 328 nach. Findet diesen Scheißkerl. Ich brauche ihn noch heute.“

**01:47** Schiller

Wir saßen nun schon echt lange hier. Aber wir wollten nichts sagen, da es Goethe so wichtig war hier zu sein. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert von der einen Seite der Stadt zu einer anderen Seite der Stadt zu kommen, aber hier waren wir nun, und wir warteten schon seit einer Viertelstunde. Däumchen drehen war schon immer unsere Stärke gewesen.

Wir wussten nicht, warum wir hier waren, aber wir ließen uns wie immer vom Strom des Schicksals treiben. Wenn das Universum wollte, dass wir hier waren, dann würden wir auch hier sein. So einfach war das. Deswegen bestand auch kein Grund Goethe zu fragen, was Heinrich am Telefon gesagt hatte. Und es bestand auch kein Grund zu fragen, woher Goethe Heinrich überhaupt kannte.

„Hier waren wir schon lange nicht mehr.“, murmelten wir nachdenklich.

„Du warst schon mal hier?“

„Klar doch. Heinrich ist schließlich der feste Freund von Alex.“

Goethes Augen traten unattraktiv aus seinem Schädel raus. Aber er würde immer ein schönes Sommernilpferd bleiben. Wir lächelten bei diesem Gedanken und betrachteten die schweren Augenringe unter Goethes Augen noch ein wenig genauer. Ja, das war sehr sexy.

Goethe räusperte sich. Und schaute demonstrativ zu Boden, um der peinlichen Stille zu entfliehen. Er tat uns Leid und wir boten an ihm eine Zigarette zu spendieren. Er zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber an und sagte noch: „Dazu müssen wir aber rausgehen, sonst bringt uns Kleist noch um.“

Wir zuckten mit den Achseln. Wir kannten die Regeln nicht, aber wenn Goethe das so sagte. Also stimmten wir nur zu und standen auf. Wir hatten vergessen uns Schuhe anzuziehen, als wir aus unserer Wohnung gegangen waren, und wir hatten auch schon eine Glasscherbe akquiriert. Schulterzuckend hatten wir sie aus unserer Sohle gezogen - Gothe sah kurzzeitig so aus, als müsse er sich nochmals übergeben - und hatten sie dann in unsere Hosentasche gesteckt. Sie fühlte sich halt gut an und musste unbedingt in unsere Sammlung.

Dieser Wohnungskomplex war nur marginal besser als unserer und im Treppenhaus sahen wir schwarz. Wortwörtlich. Es war stockduster, weil die Lampen ausgefallen waren. Nur hin und wieder sprangen sie plötzlich an und tauchten das Treppenhaus blitzartig in leicht bläuliches Licht. Dann konnte man die Tiefen sehen, aus denen wir mit dieser Treppe heraufgeklommen waren.

Wir waren schon vorgegangen, weil Goethe noch die Wohnung mit seinem Schlüssel zusperren musste. Warum er einen Schlüssel hatte, interessierte uns nicht wirklich, auch wenn es einige Fragen aufwarf.

Wir drehten uns zu Goethe um, das Licht sprang einen Moment lang an, und wir zuckten zusammen. Durch die Dunkelheit hindurch war uns das Bild im Kopf geblieben, welches wir für einen Herzschlag lang gesehen hatten. Auf der obersten Stufe hatte ein Mann gestanden, der mit kalten Augen auf uns heruntergestarrt hatte. Breitbeinig und bereit alles zu tun, was nötig war.

„Geh schon mal vor, der Schlüssel klemmt.“

Wir bekamen keinen Ton über unsere Lippen. Wir fühlten uns blind und hilflos. Und unser Herz raste. Dann spürte ich die Hände an meinen Schultern und wir würgten einen überraschten Laut aus unseren Lungen.

Dann hatte uns die Schwerkraft gepackt und für einen kurzen Moment spürten wir das schwindelerregende Nichts hinter unserem Rücken. Und wir fielen darauf zu. Die Luft sauste an unseren Ohren vorbei.

Ein lautes Knacksen.

Dann Nichts.

**00:36**   Kleist

Wie in einem Albtraum gefangen saß er an die Hauswand gelehnt. Vor ihm ging das Leben weiter und er konnte diesen Anblick kaum ertragen. Er fühlte sich so hohl und alles was er sah wirkte auf ihn wie eine leere Hülle mit einem gefrorenen Lächeln. Die Taxifahrer fluchten Trivialitäten, die Fußgänger lachten Hülsen der Freude, die Ampeln leuchteten ohne Bedeutung und Heinrich saß an eine Hauswand gelehnt, ohne Boden unter sich.

Er fühlte sich als würde er fallen. Auch wenn er sah, dass unter seinen Füßen die harte, unnachgiebige Straße war. Er fühlte sich als würde alles wegrutschen. Sogar die Zeit. Er wusste nicht wie lange er hier saß. Er fühlte sich nur kälter werden. Und er konnte nicht nachdenken.

Er zitterte. Aber ihm war nicht kalt. Oder vielleicht war ihm kalt und er wusste es nicht. Das konnte auch gut sein. Seine Augen sahen nicht, sie waren blind. Und seine Ohren waren taub. Seine Finger so gefühllos, sie hätten gar nicht da sein müssen.

„Hey, du Penner!“, rief ihm ein Jugendlicher beim Vorbeigehen zu. Seine Begleiter lachten dreckig.

Und Heinrich musste anfangen zu schluchzen. Weil alle Menschen in dieser Stadt eine Perversion des menschlichen Geschlechts waren. Diese Euphorie über die Erhebung anderer Menschen. Das ekelte ihn an. Und Alex und er waren dem zum Opfer gefallen. Diesen ekelerregenden Tieren, die sich Menschen schimpften.

Geschlagen schleifte seine linke Hand über sein Hemd, zu seiner Brusttasche, um sein Handy herauszuholen. Er musste… Er musste doch… Er musste doch jemandem Bescheid sagen!

Und er weinte noch heftiger, weil er tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass er anrufen konnte, wen er wollte, weil es niemanden interessierte. Denn man war in dieser Stadt wirklich alleine. Man hatte Freunde, aber keinen zum Reden.

Trotz dieser erschlagenden Erkenntnisse schaute er einmal durch seine Kontakte, um eventuell doch jemanden zu finden, den er hätte anrufen können. Irgendwann sah er dann den Namen Goethe und den kannte er doch relativ gut.

Mit zitternden Fingern hielt er das Gerät gegen sein Ohr, presste es gegen sein Ohr. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung es möge ihm einen Sinn der Gesellschaft vermitteln. Aber es blieb kalt und das Piepen blieb tonlos und tot.

Das Piepen war weg und Heinrich fing gleich an zu reden. Er überschlug sich fast mit seinen Worten, immer wieder unterbrochen von heftigen Schluchzern, die seinen ganzen Körper schüttelten.

„Alex… Alex! Dieser- Dieser Sch-Scheißkerl! D-Der hat Alex. Ich-Ich- Der hat… Die Kugel! Und Alex. Gott! Der hat Alex e-erschossen! Ich-Ich kann nicht. Ich…“

Er brach schluchzend zusammen, gekrümmt auf dem dreckigen Boden, wo vielleicht gestern ein Geschäftsmann hin gekotzt hatte, der versucht hatte seine Sorgen zu ertränken.

„B-Bitte. Ich-Ich muss nach-n-nachhause. Bitte. D-Du musst. Du.“, er konnte nicht weiterreden. Er hörte einen zustimmenden Ton von Johann und dann: „Wir kommen gleich rüber.“

Oh Gott. Alex. Was sollte Heinrich denn jetzt tun?! Ein hysterischer Laut kam ihm über die Lippen. Erst mal musste er nachhause. Da hätte er ja dann Goethe. Und auch wenn dieser kein Alex war, so könnte er doch sicher helfen.

Mühsam stemmte er sich aus dem Schmutz, taumelte ein paar Schritte, und sank dann wieder auf seine Knie. Und dann kämpfte er sich wieder hoch, weil er nachhause musste. Und dieses Ziel ließ ihn nicht allzu sehr an Alex denken. Er fokussierte sich alleine auf ein Ziel.

Und gerade als er in die Straße einbog, in der er wohnte, klingelte sein Handy. Zuerst bemerkte er es durch den Schleier der Verwirrung gar nicht, aber das Klingeln ließ nicht nach. Letztendlich ertastete Kleist sein Handy und holte es mit ungeschickten und tauben Fingern heraus. Die Nummer war unbekannt und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage war jetzt mit fremden Leuten zu reden. Aber er ging dennoch dran.

„Hallo?“, raspelte er heiser in den Hörer und sogar für ihn klang seine Stimme leblos und hohl. Und er klang abartig müde. So müde, dass man sich nicht hätte wundern müssen, wenn er einfach jeden Moment umgekippt wäre.

„Guten Morgen, Kleist.“

Heinrich zuckte zusammen, als ihn diese artifizielle Stimme im Ohr kratzte. Sie klang sachlich und unberührt. Heinrich seufzte.

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er, ohne großes Interesse. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Formsache.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache.“

Heinrich brummte müde und verwirrt.

„Was wollen Sie denn?“

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange ihn seine Beine noch tragen würden.

„E.T.A.-“

Heinrich sah nur noch rot und brüllte fast ins Handy: „Sie kennen dieses Drecksschwein?! Wo sind Sie?! Ich werde diesen Kerl umbringen! Und wenn ich rausfinde, dass Sie etwas damit zu tun hatten, dann werde ich Sie auch umbringen!“

Seine eine Hand war in Rage geballt, die andere zerquetschte fast das Handy. Seine Augen traten schmerzhaft hervor und sein Kiefer war verkrampft in unermesslicher Wut.

„Beruhigen Sie sich.“, sagte die kalte Stimme und sofort flaute Heinrichs Wut ab und er fühlte sich antriebslos und leer. Wie ein Schlauchboot, in das ein Loch geraten war, sank er in sich zusammen. Und auch seine Knie knickten ein und er ging zu Boden.

„Ich kann Ihnen helfen.“, sagte die körperlose Stimme.

Heinrich Kleist war ein Mann ohne Ziel, ohne Sinn, aber voller Wut, der alles verloren hatte. Und das, was ihm die Stimme versprach, klang verlockend.

 

 **00:02**   Novalis

„Er geht anscheinend zum Zirkus, der denkt er hätte uns abgeschüttelt.“

Ein heiseres Lachen schallte durch das Handy und der Mann, der gerade gesprochen hatte, schauderte. Seine Augen waren auf Johann Wolfgang von Goethe gerichtet, der so unauffällig wie möglich die Straße runterging und sich immer wieder paranoid umschaute, was diese ganze Unauffälligkeit wieder zunichtemachte.

Denn die Stadt hatte Augen. Überall.

Und dem würde dieser Dreckskerl nicht entkommen. Klar, er hatte vielleicht die erste Front abgehängt, aber Novalis war ja auch noch da. Und Novalis würde ihn nicht entwischen lassen. Die gebleichten Zähne blitzten in der Dunkelheit der Seitengasse, zumindest dachte sich Novalis das. Ob man die Zähne wirklich sehen konnte…

„Ich rufe an, wenn ich Näheres weiß.“

„Tu das.“

Sein Boss legte auf. Novalis war noch nicht lange im Geschäft, aber er durfte seinen Boss schon Boss nennen. Darauf war er sehr stolz, weil es wenige gab, die das durften.

Er beschattete Goethe nun schon länger, und dieser hatte immer noch kein Versteck gefunden, wo er die Nacht verbringen wollte. Also musste Novalis hinterher und auch die gesamte Nacht auf den Straßen dieser Stadt verbringen, obwohl er eigentlich gerne nachhause gewollt hätte.

Goethe bog in die Straße ein, auf der sich des Tages die lange Schlange an anstehenden Leuten befand. Noch einmal ein paranoider Blick, aber der kostete ihm seinen sicheren Stand und er stolperte über eine Bodenschwelle. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, dann hätte Novalis gelacht. Aber so konnte er sich nur einen abwertenden Blick entringen.

Novalis nahm sein Handy aus der Tasche und drückte die Kurzwahltaste. Er ließ mit seinen Augen nicht von seinem Ziel ab während er ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass sein Boss abnahm.

„Novalis.“, bellte der Mann, der abnahm.

„Boss, er redet mit jemandem. Ein Mann von ungefähr zwanzig Jahren. Rote Haare, blasse Haut, raucht. Komm nicht näher ran, Boss.“

Er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem und der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung sagte: „Das macht nichts, den haben wir schon.“

Dann lachte er nochmal und Novalis schauderte wieder. Er konnte das Grinsen förmlich spüren. Dann legte Novalis schnell auf, er würde später sagen er musste, um ein Foto von dem Typen machen zu können. Ja, das würde er sagen.

Der rothaarige Mann fing an einen Schädel zu streicheln und Novalis öffnete schnell das Fotoprogramm, um ein Bild zu machen. Hatte sein Boss eigentlich gerade gesagt, dass sie den schon hatten? Das hieß ja so viel wie: Den kennen wir, wir wissen, wo sein Haus wohnt. Ja umso besser, das machte seinen Job wesentlich leichter. Er war nämlich dafür zuständig ein Informationsnetzwerk zu schaffen, welches zur Erpressung gut war. Er musste Leute beschatten, Fotos machen, Informationen sammeln, auswerten und sortieren. Und wenn sie den Typen kannten, dann musste er nur noch nachschauen, wo der wohnte.

Wahrscheinlich wollte Goethe bei ihm untertauchen. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er ihn entkommen lassen würde.

Hundegebell schreckte ihn auf. Es klang weit weg, aber er hatte sehr Angst vor Hunden. Sein Herz klopfte schneller und er schaute sich wild von rechts nach links um. Waren die Köter weit genug weg? Hoffentlich. Er konnte Hunde auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Zum Glück hatte er das Foto von dem rothaarigen Mann, damit er es später überprüfen konnte.

Schnell weg hier. Das Bellen wurde lauter, und Novalis wollte weg sein, wenn die Hunde kämen. Hastig machte er seine Jacke zu, denn es wurde kalt. Er überprüfte noch schnell, ob sein Handy sicher in seiner Tasche war, dann drehte er sich schnell um, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Schnell zum Hauptquartier. Dort war er in der Sicherheit seiner Technik und seiner Handlanger. Mal schauen, ob der Boss auch da sein würde.

Apropos. Während er die Gasse runterging, nahm er nochmals sein Handy aus der Tasche, um seinen Boss anzurufen. Der wäre sicher stinkig, wenn er sich nicht melden würde, und das gäbe dann richtig Ärger, wenn er wieder im Hauptquartier wäre. Kein Grund sich so einer Gefahr auszusetzen.

Er seufzte ungeduldig, während es klingelte. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Schon so spät!

Vor ihm knurrte es und Novalis hob langsam den Kopf. Sein Herz blieb stehen, als er die blitzenden Augen eines Straßenköters sah. Als das Tier langsam, und bedrohlich lautlos aus dem Schatten hervortrat, konnte Novalis das matte, schmutzige Fell sehen, die verrückten, animalischen Augen, und die gelben, scharfen Reißzähne.

Der Hund sprang.

„Novalis.“, bellte sein Boss.

Das Handy fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

„Novalis, verdammt. Wenn du mich schon anrufst, dann solltest du auch was zu sagen haben! Nova-“

Piep, piep, piep.


	2. Chapter 2

**03:04**  Schiller

Endlich hatten sie unsere Hände in Gips gelegt und wir fühlten uns, wie als hätten wir Keulen statt Händen. Das gefiel uns eigentlich. Wie Edward mit den Scherenhänden nur anders herum. Statt langen Scherenfingern hatten wir nur bloße Fleischklumpen.

Um uns herum roch es nach Desinfektionsmittel und diesem speziellen Geruch, der nur in Krankenhäusern und Altersheimen existierte. Es war nicht schön, aber wir lächelten, weil Jürgen das mochte. Und weil Goethe das mochte.

Dann wedelten wir probehalber mit unseren gegipsten Keulen herum. Ja, fühlte sich lustig an. Zwar würden wir nicht mehr Jürgen streicheln können, aber er würde es uns sicher nachsehen. Schließlich taten unsere Hände ziemlich weh.

„Erzähl nochmal. Was genau ist passiert?“

Vor uns saß Goethe, mit schwarzen Ringen unter seinen müden Augen. Er war anscheinend komplett fertig mit der Welt, denn er hatte uns schon mehrere Male versichert, dass er uns nur hierher gebracht hätte, weil er sich sonst schlecht fühlen würde, und dass er jeden Moment gehen würde. Aber anscheinend hielt ihn etwas vom Gehen zurück.

Manchmal stolperte er einfach nur, manchmal kam aber plötzlich auch eine Krankenschwester und drückte ihn zurück in den Stuhl, den er bezogen hatte, mit der Begründung: „Wir müssen Sie noch durchchecken!“

Das war natürlich in Folge dessen schon mehrmals passiert, aber auf wundersame Art und Weise schienen das immer wieder alle zu vergessen. Wir mussten kichern. Wirklich „wundersam“.

Goethe warf uns jetzt einen giftigen Blick zu und sagte entnervt: „Der hat dich geschubst, ich stand noch hinter ihm und hab ihn in einen Würgegriff genommen. Der hat mir dann in die Eier getreten, dann hab ich ihm in die Eier getreten. Dann hab ich ihn in die Wohnung verfrachtet und von außen abgesperrt. Dann hab ich dich hierher gebracht.“, murmelnd fügte er noch hinzu: „Das war offensichtlich ein Fehler.“

Wir kicherten abermals und wedelten wieder mit den Händen. Ja, es tat weh, aber es fühlte sich wirklich lustig an. Auch wenn wir wirklich gerne gegangen wären, weil es sehr stark roch, aber das ging ja nicht. Schließlich wussten sie immer noch nicht, ob Goethe nicht vielleicht doch verletzt war.

„Was machen wir eigentlich noch hier?“, fragte Goethe, wollte aufstehen, besann sich aber dann doch eines Besseren.

„Du solltest Kleist anrufen.“, rieten wir ihm. Schließlich war in seiner Wohnung jetzt ein Krimineller gefangen. Davon würde Heinrich sicher erfahren wollen. Das könnte ja auch gefährlich werden, wenn er einfach so da reinspazieren würde und da wäre einfach ein fremder Mann.

„Du hast Recht.“, stimmte uns Goethe zu. Das hatten wir fast nicht erwartet, und es gab wenig, was wir erwarteten, aber noch weniger, was uns überraschte.

So holte Goethe sein Handy heraus, tippte ein wenig darauf herum, und hielt es sich dann ans Ohr. Wir wedelten weiter mit den Händen und stellten uns vor, wir wären ein Dinosaurier, während wir Goethe beim Telefonieren beobachteten.

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte Goethe die Person am anderen Ende beunruhigt. War Kleist etwa heiser und Goethe konnte die Stimme nicht erkennen?

Goethes Gesicht verzog sich in eine Grimasse. Dann wurde er plötzlich leichenblass und ein schwaches: „Was?“ entfuhr seinen Lippen. Wir schauten fasziniert dem Mienenspiel zu. Wir hatten Hunger. Aber wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde uns das Sommernilpferd nochmal irgendwohin schleifen. Nicht, dass wir uns wehren würden. Strom des Schicksals und so weiter.

„Ich-Ich…“

Eine Pause entstand, dann rief Goethe: „Warte!“

Verzweifelt nahm Goethe das Handy vom Ohr und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er fluchte leise, immer noch käseweiß. So verharrte er regungslos, tief in Gedanken, sein Gesicht gezeichnet von Entsetzen.

„Wir sollten Gleitgel suchen.“, sagten wir ruhig. Goethe riss seinen Kopf nach oben, starrte uns wütend an, wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um uns in unsere Schranken zu weisen, schloss den Mund dann aber wieder, wie als würde er aufgeben, und murmelte nur müde: „Nein, ich sollte Christiane anrufen.“

Wir zuckten mit den Schultern und standen auf, um Gleitgel zu suchen, während Goethe seine beste Freundin anrief. Wahrscheinlich wollte er, dass sie hierher kam und ihn tröstete. Oder er wollte, dass sie ihm Kuchen brachte. Er konnte sich ja selber keinen holen, weil er anscheinend nicht die Erlaubnis vom Universum hatte dies zu tun. Und das hatte Goethe anscheinend auch bemerkt.

„Wir suchen Gleitgel.“

Er warf uns einen entnervten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Der Blick schien zu sagen: „Halt einfach deine verfickte Fresse.“ So sexy.

Wir lächelten ihm zu und fragten: „Kannst du uns die Tür öffnen? Unsere Hände sind Fleischkeulen.“

Er schaute wieder bitterböse, ihm ging‘s anscheinend nicht so gut gerade, tat aber worum wir ihn gebeten hatten. Jetzt grinsten wir.

„Könntest du Jürgen kurz über den Kopf streicheln?“

Er schlug uns die Zimmertür vor der Nase zu. Wir lachten gellend auf. Und dann fühlten wir uns wie eine Hyäne. Wir hätten uns sogar auf alle Viere niedergelassen, aber das gaben unsere Hände nicht her.

„Jürgen, hast du eine Ahnung wo Gleitgel ist?“

Aber Jürgen hatte keine Ahnung. Also mussten wir es uns selber suchen. Wir gingen den langen weißen Gang entlang, der in dem gelblichen Licht irgendwie tot wirkte, vorbei an mehreren Türen. Hinter manchen konnte man Geräusche hören, hinter manchen nichts. Das wirkte irgendwie traurig.

Am Ende des Ganges bogen wir nach rechts ab, dort war ein weiterer Gang. Und immer noch keine Menschenseele, die wir nach Gleitgel fragen konnten.

Ah! Ein Arzt. Den könnte er fragen. Aber der Arzt bog in ein Zimmer ein, sobald sich die Gelegenheit für ihn ergab. Wir schmollten ein wenig. Wir wollten doch Gleitgel haben! Das wirkte, wie als würden uns die Leute aus dem Weg gehen.

Ah! Da war eine Krankenschwester. Oder war es ein Krankenbruder? Wir überlegten ein wenig, gaben dann aber auf. Wir lächelten dem Mann zu und er hielt an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Wir nickten. Endlich einer, der etwas tun konnte. Dann fragten wir in unserem höflichsten Ton: „Könnten Sie mir sagen, wo ich hier Gleitgel herbekommen könnte?“

Der Mann nickte verständnisvoll und meinte: „Den Gang runter, dann links. Zweite Tür links. In diesem Raum ist ein Schrank, dort haben wir „solche“ Sachen.“

Wir nickten und fragten dann noch: „Könnten Sie Jürgen hinterm Ohr kratzen? Es juckt ihm.“

Jetzt schaute der Mann doch verwirrt und, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen, deuteten wir mit einer Gipskeule auf unsere Jackentasche. Der Mann griff zögerlich hinein, dann zog er seine Hand schnell mit einem männlichen Schrei zurück.

„Ist das ein Totenkopf?!“

„Schädel. Er mag das Wort Totenkopf nicht.“, korrigierten wir ihn schnell, bevor Jürgen wieder beleidigt sein konnte.

Verständnislos und auch ein wenig pikiert und herablassend ging er schnell weiter. Das fanden wir nicht nett, aber das war ja auch egal. Zumindest wussten wir, wo wir jetzt Gleitgel hernehmen würden. Und so machten wir uns auch schon auf den Weg. Vorbei an Türen, hinter denen gesichtslose Räume lagen, alles weiß in grau.

Wir fanden den entsprechenden Raum und brauchten ein kurzes Weilchen, bis wir den Dreh raushatten, wie man Schubladen ohne Finger öffnete. Das war ganz leicht, denn wie sich rausstellte öffnete man sie anscheinend genauso wie die, die Finger hatten.

Als wir hatten, was wir gesucht hatten, verließen wir den Raum, ließen aber die Tür offen stehen. So konnte der nächste, der Gleitgel suchte, den Raum auch leichter finden. Als wir uns aber auf den Weg zurück machten, wurden wir von einem Typen zur Seite geschubst.

Wie durch Zufall flog die Tube, die wir gerade noch gehalten hatten durch die Luft, und wir, die wir unseren Halt verloren hatten, landeten daneben auf dem Boden. Aber unsere eine Hand, die mehr einem schweren Klumpen glich, landete direkt auf der Tube. Der Deckel wurde geradezu abgesprengt, das Gleitgel schoss in einem langen Bogen über den Boden.

Wir wussten, dass es keine Zufälle gab und lachten.

Der Krankenbruder kam angerannt, um uns aufzuhelfen, rutschte auf dem Gleitgel aus und flog voll auf die Fresse. Das Gleitgel verteilte sich weiter im Gang und wir lachten noch mehr.

**01:16** Novalis

Er konnte nichts sehen und das machte ihm Angst. Sogar unglaubliche Angst. Er konnte auch seine Hände nicht mehr spüren, die so fest hinter der Stuhllehne gebunden waren, dass er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie noch lebten. Seine Füße waren nackt, man hatte ihn seiner teuren Schuhe beraubt (Die hatte er von Hoffmann!), und sie standen auf einem kalten, feuchten Betonboden. Oder vielleicht war es auch nicht Beton. Aber die Tropfen, die hin und wieder irgendwo hier von der Decke fielen, hallten in dem Raum wie als wäre er in einer alten Lagerhalle. Und die hatten meistens einen Betonboden.

Er zitterte und versuchte sich ein wenig zu bewegen, denn seine Pose war sehr unangenehm. Das einzige, was ihm das aber brachte, waren Schürfwunden an seinen Handgelenken. Seine Arme schmerzten noch mehr als zuvor, der Winke, in dem sie an der Lehne vorbeigingen, bekam ihnen nicht. Alles an ihm schmerzte.

Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten vor Frustration, schaffte aber nur sich einen steifen Nacken einzuhandeln. Er hätte an dieser Stelle geflucht, aber er hatte auch noch einen Knebel im Mund, der seinen Kiefer krampfen und schmerzen ließ. So eine Scheiße aber auch.

Das Tropfen zermürbte seine Geduld und seinen Geist. Aber er konnte nicht anders als ihm zu lauschen, denn er war nicht nur seiner Schuhen beraubt worden, sondern allen seinen Sinnen. Und das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache. Diese Hilflosigkeit. Jederzeit könnte jemand kommen, und Novalis würde es zwar hören, aber nicht reagieren können. Höchstens ein paar armselige Bewegungen und Laute, die ihm aber nicht halfen.

Wo war er überhaupt? Und wie hatte dieser Typ einen Straßenköter dazu bewegen können ihn so präzise und gelenkt anzugreifen? Novalis hätte sich selbst schlagen können. So etwas Dummes auch. Das war sowieso sicher kein Straßenköter gewesen, sondern einfach nur ein Typ, der seinen Hund schlecht behandelte.

Schritte!

Novalis hielt ganz still, damit er auch ja nicht verpassen würde, ob die Schritte näherkamen und wo sie sich befanden. Und ja, tatsächlich, sie kamen näher! Aber Novalis freute sich keineswegs. In seiner Situation war es sicher kein gutes Zeichen, wenn jemand so gelassen auf ihn zuging.

Direkt vor ihm kamen die Schritte zum Stehen. Es entstand eine lange Pause. Dann hörte Novalis Geraschel. Novalis rührte sich kein bisschen. Er hatte Angst, große Angst sogar. Seine Muskeln spannten gegen die Fesseln, und er machte sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen für jeden Schmerz bereit, der ihn erwarten mochte.

Aber es kam lange nichts. Und dann plötzlich wurde ihm die Augenbinde unsanft nach unten gerissen. Novalis zuckte zusammen.

Das erste, was er sah, als er die Augen öffnete, war ein Schrank von einem Mann, der das spärliche Licht im Rücken hatte und einen tiefschwarzen Schatten auf Novalis warf. Dieser kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen.

„Der Boss will „reden“.“

Die Stimme des Schrankes war wie zu erwarten tief und grummelig. Und sie war eiskalt. So kalt, dass Novalis ein Schauder über den Rücken fuhr. Der Typ war kalt, gefühllos und wirkte fast wie ein Roboter. Und bei dem was er sagte, zuckte Novalis abermals zusammen, weil er für einen kurzen Moment dachte, dass der Typ Novalis‘ Boss meinte. Aber das war ja gar nicht möglich. Hoffmann würde so etwas nie seinem besten Mann antun. Außer Novalis war gar nicht sein bester Mann, aber daran glaubte Novalis nicht.

Novalis hätte gerne gefragt, wer dieser ominöse Boss denn war, aber um seinen schleimigen Knebel herum konnte er nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich geben. Der gefühllose Mann vor ihm grinste leicht, als er den Ton hörte, rührte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Der Typ musterte ihn hungrig, Novalis konnte nicht sagen, ob sexuell oder sadistisch und die beiden Begriffe schlossen sich ja auch nicht aus. Auf jeden Fall flatterte sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb unangenehm vor Angst und Nervosität.  

Der Mann bückte sich und erst jetzt bemerkte Novalis die schwarze Tasche, die neben dem Mann auf dem Boden lag. Daraus holte er einen Laptop, den er aufklappte und dann mit dem Bildschirm zu Novalis drehte.

Der Schirm war schwarz bis auf das Zeichen in der Mitte, welches einen stilisierten Elefanten zeigte. Ein Knacken war zu hören, Novalis hielt die Luft an. Was sollte das jetzt werden?

Eine Stimme ertönte aus dem Laptoplautsprecher. Die artifizielle Stimme kratzte ihn im Ohr, sie klang sachlich und unberührt.

„Guten Morgen, von Hardenberg.“

Novalis gefror von innen heraus. Niemand wusste diesen Namen! Wer war dieser Kerl, der sich wie ein Weichei hinter einer künstlichen Stimme und einem elektronischen Gerät versteckte?! Es machte ihn so unglaublich wütend und löste gleichzeitig maßlos Angst aus.

Er hatte hart dafür gearbeitet, dass niemand seinen Namen wusste. Er hatte ihn wie die Porzellankiste seiner Mutter gehütet. Er hatte sich so sicherer gefühlt. Und jetzt war dieses Sicherheitsgefühl mit einem Mal im Mülleimer. All seine Arbeit und all seine Vorsicht hatten sich anscheinend nicht ausgezahlt.

Aber er konnte diesen Kerl nicht anbrüllen, konnte ihn nicht am Kragen packen und schütteln, konnte ihn nicht ausquetschen, woher er diesen Namen hatte. Denn er war gefesselt. Und geknebelt. Aber er wäre gerne ausgerastet und hätte diesem Typen gezeigt wo der Hammer hing. So aber, konnte er nur hilflos da sitzen und warten, bis die namenlose Stimme weiterredete.

„Sie sind nur ein Instrument. Was wir eigentlich wollen ist das Geld, welches uns Hoffmann noch schuldet.“

Novalis ließ sein Gesicht beton regungslos. Er durfte nichts preisgeben. Die wollten Hoffmann? Den würden sie so aber nicht bekommen. Novalis würde ihnen nicht helfen, wer auch immer sie waren! Nicht seinen Hoffmann!

„Das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht.“, verspottete die Stimme seinen stoischen Blick. Aber Novalis wollte nicht weichen. Erst als die Stimme fortfuhr, entgleisten ihm alle Züge.

„Aber du musst auch nicht reden. Du bist nur Druckmittel.“

Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen, wie das aussehen würde. Und es sah auch genauso aus, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Novalis schluckte trocken, als der Schrank einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zuging, und schloss die Augen, als dieser auch noch mit der Faust ausholte. Er krümmte sich unter Schmerzen nach vorne, als die Faust sich in seinen Magen grub.

Er bekam fast keine Luft mehr, weil sein Mund mit einem Knebel verstopft war und er versuchte durch seine Nase zu atmen. Ein schwächliches Würgen kam aus seinem Mund und er versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zusammenzurollen. Aber er war ja gefesselt.

Novalis sah nicht wie der Schläger ein zweites Mal ausholte, weil er seine Augen zusammengekniffen hielt, aber er spürte, wie die Faust in seinem Gesicht landete, und er konnte das Knacken seines Nasenknochens hören und er spürte, wie sich der Nasenknochen verschob. Und er fühlte den stechenden Schmerz, der sich in sein Hirn bohrte und in seiner Nase pulsierte. Und er spürte das kranke Gefühl der Wärme des Blutes, welches über sein Gesicht zu laufen begann.

Es lief zu seinen Mundwinkeln und hinter dem Knebel schmeckte er einen Hauch des metallischen Geschmacks, der ihn sich fast übergeben ließ. Tränen traten ihm aus den Augen, die jetzt weit aufgerissen waren und vor Schmerz glitzerten.

„Bitte Lächeln.“, sagte der Mann während er dämlich grinste. Dann wurde Novalis von dem Blitz einer Kamera geblendet.

„Schön brav hierbleiben.“

Novalis hörte gar nicht, was der Mann zu ihm sagte, weil er fast erstickte. Es tat so unglaublich weh durch die Nase zu atmen! Durch die Verwirrung des Schmerzes hindurch hörte er, wie von weiter Ferne, die Schritte des sich entfernenden Mannes.

In der Stille der Lagerhalle saß der heftig schnaufende Novalis nun und weinte still vor sich hin. Sein Körper wurde geschüttelt von nicht hörbaren Schluchzern und der Kälte seines Daseins.

Dann, mit einem leisen Klicken, ging das Licht aus und die letzten Schritte verhallten im Nichts.

 

 **02:04** Kleist

Ihm war gesagt worden, er solle sich um den Gefangenen kümmern. Damit war aber anscheinend nicht gemeint, ihm etwas zu Essen zu geben. Es ging anscheinend irgendwie um Druckmittel gegen E.T.A.. Und das war Heinrich nur recht. Er würde fast alles tun, wenn es darum ging diesen Kerl mal so richtig an den Eiern zu packen.

Aber er fühlte sich schon so ausgelaugt. Er versuchte nicht mehr über die bisherigen Geschehnisse der Nacht nachzudenken, sondern übte sich im Verdrängen. Aber er war müde, fühlte sich hohl. Und anbei war er auch noch besessen von den Rachegedanken, die er die ganze Zeit über gepflegt hatte. Er war wie ein verhungernder Mann, der direkt vor seiner Nase das Brot sah.

Und Kleist fühlte sich auch so, wie als würde er danach greifen, aber nur das Nichts in die Finger bekommen. Nicht, dass er seine Rachegedanken nicht plausibel gefunden hätte, nein. Er war einfach so unglaublich müde.

Kleist schleifte seine Füße praktisch hinter seinem Körper, als er an der alten Lagerhalle ausstieg. Er sperrte sein Auto nicht ab, ließ sogar den Schlüssel stecken. Denn wer sollte hier schon kommen und sein Auto klauen? Er war hier in einem toten Teil der Stadt. Wo die Menschen alles verlassen hatten, um ein neues Stück Land zu zerstören. So waren sie alle.

Er hatte ein bisschen länger hierher gebraucht, da er auf dem Weg aus Unachtsamkeit fast eine schwangere Frau umgefahren hatte, die vor Schreck nach hinten gefallen war und deren Fruchtblase daraufhin geplatzt war. Er hatte sie netterweise ins Krankenhaus gefahren, weil er sich schlecht fühlte deswegen. Und das war ein kleiner Umweg gewesen.

Er öffnete die Türen, die nicht verschlossen waren, und schaltete das Licht an. Mit einem Klicken ging es an und gewährte Kleist einen ungehinderten Blick auf die Mitte der Halle.

Dort war ein Stuhl. Und auf dem Stuhl war ein Mann gefesselt. Der bewegte sich auf den ersten Blick nicht, aber auf den zweiten war zu erkennen, dass er sporadisch geschüttelt wurde von Kälte und Schmerz.

Kleists Gehirn setzte einen kurzen Moment aus, dann hatte er wieder klar sein Ziel vor Augen. Er durfte nicht zögern. Und er würde keine Gnade zeigen. Denn E.T.A. hatte auch keine Gnade gezeigt.

Fest entschlossen ging Kleist ein paar Schritte auf die gefesselte Person zu, blieb dann direkt vor dem Fremden stehen. Dessen Kopf war in Verzweiflung gesenkt und sein Gesicht von Heinrichs Position aus nicht zu sehen.

Aber als der Fremde seinen Kopf hob, zuckte Kleist zusammen. Das Gesicht des Mannes war schon fast als entstellt zu bezeichnen. Es war blutig, extrem geschwollen und dreckig. Seine Nase war offensichtlich nicht natürlich so gewachsen, hatte eine fast schon groteske Form angenommen. Und seine Augen… In seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er Angst hatte. Aufgegeben hatte er noch lange nicht. Aber dies war ein Mann, der wusste, dass er dem Feind ausgeliefert war.

In Heinrich zog sich sein Herz zusammen, pochte fast schon schmerzhaft in seinem Brustkorb und ein Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals festgesetzte. Heinrich versuchte ihn weg zu schlucken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er konnte auch nicht von diesem Anblick wegschauen.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Alex Kontakt mit dieser Seite der Gesellschaft pflegte und er hatte gewusst, dass es dort nicht immer schön aussah. Aber alles was heute passiert war, setzte ihm und seinen Moralvorstellungen zu.

Dennoch war das hier ein ungewohnter Anblick, und nichts, was Heinrich eigentlich sehen wollte. In ihm regte sich das Mitleid und auch, wenn er versuchte es zu ersticken, gelang es ihm nicht so ganz.

Und nicht nur das Mitleid ließ ihn in seiner Pflicht innehalten. Nein, da war auch noch seine Unentschiedenheit, was diese Hoffmann-Sache betraf. Schließlich war dieser Mann vor ihm anscheinend das Druckmittel gegen Hoffmann. Und auch wenn Kleist den Kerl gerne an den Eiern hätte, so konnte er sich doch nicht überwinden diesem leidenden Menschen noch mehr anzutun.

Hatte dieser nicht schon genug gelitten? Musste er, Kleist, da noch mehr Schmerz hinzufügen?

Nein, entschied Kleist und fasste nach vorne, um dem Mann den Knebel aus dem Mund zu nehmen, damit dieser atmen könnte. Erst zuckte der Fremde vor seiner Hand zurück, dann merkte er, was dieser versuchte zu tun, und wartete geduldig.

„Danke.“, keuchte er, als das dreckige Stück Stoff zu seinen Füßen lag. Dann hustete er, würgte, hustete wieder, und atmete unregelmäßig weiter.

Kleist wischte sich die schmierige Hand an der Hose ab. Seine Nase sog den Gestank von Blut, Spucke, Magensäure und Schweiß ein. Er hätte sich an Ort und Stelle übergeben können, schaffte es aber gerade noch seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten.

„Ich bring dich hier raus.“, sagte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, „Aber nichts dummes machen.“

Der Mann nickte nur schwach und hielt dann ganz still, als Kleist die Knoten der Fesseln öffnete. Es war schwerer, als er gedacht hätte. Die Leute waren professionell genug nicht den einfachen Hausmannsknoten zu verwenden.

Als die Fesseln endlich gelöst waren, nahm der Mann erst mal seine schmerzenden Arme nach vorne, und massierte beide Schultern flüchtig. Dann dehnte er seine Handgelenke und besah sich dort das offene Fleisch.

„Novalis.“, sagte er dann kurz angebunden. Seine Stimme war rau vor Erschöpfung, aber er wirkte sehr erleichtert nicht mehr an diesen Stuhl gebunden zu sein. Verständlich.

„Kleist.“, bot er seinen eigenen Namen.

Novalis schaute auf, als erkenne er den Namen, aber Kleist fragte nicht weiter nach, weil es gut sein konnte, dass Novalis ihn wirklich kannte. Schließlich schien er für E.T.A. zu arbeiten. Da konnte es schon sein, dass er das ein oder andere über Kleist wusste.

Beide schwiegen als Novalis einen Versuch startete aufzustehen. Augenblicklich knickten seine Beine unter ihm weg und Kleist griff instinktiv nach dessen Ellbogen, damit er nicht mit dem Gesicht auf dem Betonboden landete. Leicht beschämt schüttelte Novalis die Hand ab und taumelte hastig quer durch die Halle.

Kleist folgte, behielt aber ein wachsames Auge auf Novalis, falls dieser wieder fallen sollte. So bestritten sie langsam aber stetig den Weg zum Ausgang. Kleist überlegte schon fieberhaft, was er dann tun sollte. Sollte er Novalis zu sich nachhause bringen? Am Ende sogar zurück zu Hoffmann? Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er den Anblick dieses Mannes in diesem Moment ertragen könnte. Kleist hastete vor Novalis, um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten.

Und blickte direkt in den Lauf einer Pistole.

Er erstarrte, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. An der Pistole hing eine Hand, an der hing ein Arm, an dem hing ein Mann, der eher einem Schrank glich, als einem Menschen. Sein Gesicht hatte harte Züge, eine krumme, strenge Nase, und seine Augen waren kalt und gefühllos.

„Nicht so schnell, Freundchen.“

Kleist schluckte und hob langsam die Hände. Scheiße, was jetzt? Er hörte Novalis hinter sich fluchen, traute sich aber nicht es ihm gleich zu tun. Hätte er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gekonnte, weil sein Mund so trocken war und seine Zunge geschwollen darin lag.

„Wusste doch, dass du ’ne scheiß Ratte bist.“

Der Mann stieß ihm unsanft die Pistole gegen die Stirn und Kleist zuckte zurück. Scheiße, diese Dinger waren gefährlich und die Typen gingen damit um, als wäre das Kinderspielzeug!

Plötzlich wurde sein Genick nach hinten gerissen, als Novalis ihn am Kragen packte und zur Seite zerrte. Kleist schrie kurz auf vor Überraschung, dann fasste er sich.

Der Schrank hatte den Auslöser zum Glück nicht gedrückt, hetzte jetzt aber hinter ihnen her durch die Halle. Er brauchte sie anscheinend lebend. Oder es machte ihm Spaß.

Novalis hatte jetzt seine Hand gepackt und zerrte ihn zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Halle. Stolpernd folgte Kleist ihm so gut er konnte. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, und seine Angst schwoll im Rhythmus der Schritte ihres Verfolgers. Novalis vor ihm fluchte immer noch, aber über das Schreien seiner Lungen konnte Kleist das nicht hören.

„Da!“, schrie Novalis auf, als er den Gang sah, der nach links von der Halle abzweigte. Hier hätten sie mehr Schutz als in so einem großen Raum.

Kleists Herz blieb stehen als er hörte, dass er die Schritte des Mannes hinter ihnen nicht mehr hörte. Scheiße.

Ein Schuss krachte durch den Raum, überschlug sich an den Säulen und Wänden und hallte mit unglaublicher Kraft wider. Kleist wurde nach vorne gerissen, ein Schmerz erfasst sein Inneres und er würgte einen Schrei hervor. Gott, tat das weh!

Er fiel auf die Knie, konnte nichts mehr hören oder sehen durch den Schmerz hindurch, der seinen ganzen Brustkorb erfasst hatte. Er bekam keine Luft! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Er versuchte die kostbare Luft in sich zu saugen, aber es ging einfach nicht! Er krümmte sich in Panik auf dem Boden.

Ein abgehackter Laut entwich ihm und er brach komplett zusammen. Er war nur noch ein sich windender Fleischhaufen auf dem nackten Betonboden. Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, ein lautes Pfeifen schallte durch seine Ohren und krallte sich in sein Gehirn. Und die Panik rauschte durch seine zuckenden Glieder. 

Schwarz kroch von außen in sein Sichtfeld, bis er nur noch einen Lichtpunkt vor sich sah. Und in diesem Moment fielen die Schmerzen von ihm ab, er schwebte im Nichts seines eigenen, leeren Kopfes.

Und so verging er langsam ins Ungefähr.

 

 **02:12** Novalis

Er hörte den Schuss laut und deutlich, wie könnte man so etwas auch nicht hören? Und er spürte, wie Kleist seine Hand losließ. Aber er spürte nicht mehr als ein kleines Zwicken von Bedauern, als er realisierte, dass sein Befreier angeschossen worden war.

In einem grotesken Todeskampf wand sich dessen Körper auf dem harten Boden einer Lagerhalle in einem unliebsam gewordenem Stadtviertel. Und niemand würde es interessieren. Novalis ja auch nicht wirklich. Klar war es schade. Aber er lebte nun schon länger umgeben von Gewalt und dem gelegentlichen Tod.

Was ihn aber nicht kalt ließ, war das sadistische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, der soeben geschossen hatte. Es machte Novalis nervös und ekelte ihn an. Dieser Typ gehörte eingesperrt.

Aber für solche Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit. Er musste schnell hier weg. So eine Chance würde sich kein zweites Mal bieten. Und für einen kurzen Moment war er dankbar, dass es Kleist erwischt hatte, da er so entkommen konnte. Dann schämte er sich und versuchte einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Flink wie ein Hase, wenn auch immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen, hastete er den Korridor entlang, den er wenige Sekunden zuvor entdeckt hatte. Die Leiche seines Retters ließ er ohne Bedenken zurück auf dem kalten Boden. Dort, wo ihn wahrscheinlich in hundert Jahren niemand finden würde.

Vielleicht würde diese mysteriöse Person die Leiche auch einfach wegschaffen lassen. Und dann läge sie vergessen für alle Zeiten auf dem Grund des dreckigen Flusses, der durch die dreckige Stadt floss. Ein trauriges Bild, aber auch ein wahres Bild.

Der Gang entzweite sich abermals und Novalis hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass es nicht bei dieser einen Abzweigung bleiben würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Bald schon konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wo er wie abgebogen war. Das einzige Gute war, dass er auch nicht seinen Verfolger hörte, der ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst verloren hatte.

Also senkte Novalis sein Tempo ein wenig, er musste seinen Körper, der immer noch überall schmerzte, schließlich ein wenig schonen. Was würde er jetzt alles für sein weiches Bett tun.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden entdeckte Novalis eine Luke, die offensichtlich zu einer Art Kellersystem führte. Wahrscheinlich um die Lagerhallen miteinander zu verbinden, und für Gas und Elektrizität. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er diese Luke und stieg langsam runter. Mehrmals wäre er fast ausgerutscht auf den rostigen Metallsprossen, weil sein eines Fußgelenk immer wieder wegknickte. Er musste es sich beim Rennen verstaucht haben. Wie erwartet waren die Tunnel schlecht beleuchtet, was kein Problem war, da es überirdisch auch nicht viel besser aussah.

Mit neuer Hoffnung machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang. War nur zu hoffen, dass der Schrank durch keine dieser Luken passte, die sporadisch über Novalis erschienen. Ein paar wahllose Abzweigungen später, geriet er in eine Sackgasse und er machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Rückweg.

Als er sich an einer bekannten Stelle wiederzufinden glaubte, kam ihm eine Idee. Er könnte ja ganz zurück in die Halle gehen. Dort würden sie ihn sicher nicht vermuten. Und vor allem: Der tote Kleist, hatte sicher ein Handy bei sich gehabt. Darauf könnte er Hoffmann anrufen!

Er machte sich auf den mühsamen Weg zurück und hoffte, dass er dem Schrank nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Immer wieder stand er unschlüssig vor einer Kreuzung, entschied sich dann mangels Zeit für den, der ihm angenehmer vorkam (alles Einbildung).

Und er hatte wahnsinniges Glück. Denn als er um die nächste Ecke bog, lag vor ihm die Lagerhalle, aus der er ursprünglich gerannt kam. Und noch besser, dort waren ein Ausgang und ein Handy. Heute hatte er wirklich Glück. Gott, er war ja so ein Optimist.

So leise und schnell wie möglich huschte er zu dem Leichnam rüber und hockte sich daneben, um dessen Taschen durchwühlen zu können. Er fand einen Schlüsselbund, den er achtlos fallen ließ, einen uneingepackten Kaugummi, einen Geldbeutel, den er nicht achtlos fallen ließ, und schließlich das Handy. Nicht gesperrt. Was für ein absoluter Trottel.

Bevor er jedoch irgendjemanden anrufen würde, müsste er sich erst mal aus dieser Halle begeben, nicht dass sie ihn hier noch erwischen würden. Das wäre eher nicht so gut. Und er wusste ja jetzt auch, dass dieser Schrank keine Hemmungen hätte ihn zu erschießen. Dieses Wissen war ein wenig gruselig. Also nichts wie weg hier.

Zu seiner Freude und Überraschung stand vor der Halle ein herrenloses Auto. Und dem Aussehen des Autos entnahm er, dass es Kleist gehört hatte. Es war nämlich ein abgerumpelter Kleinwagen, dessen Lack auch schon bessere Tage gesehen haben muss. Und zu seiner noch größeren Überraschung steckten sogar die Schlüssel.

Man, dieser Kleist war echt ein unvorsichtiger Mensch gewesen. Aber darüber konnte sich Novalis in seiner Situation nur freuen und dankbar sein. Und das war er auch wirklich. Der Wagen funktionierte entgegen seinem Aussehen auch sehr gut. Er sprang sofort an und Novalis war unterwegs auf den Straßen. Da konnte man mal wieder sehen, dass man keinen Führerschein brauchte, um fahren zu können.

Er atmete zitternd aus vor Erleichterung und die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Er war da raus. Er war sicherer. Jetzt musste er nur noch zum Hauptquartier fahren. Da würde Hoffmann sicher schon auf ihn warten.

Er war kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen, aber er mobilisierte alle verbliebenen Kräfte und in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich ein Mantra: „Du packst das. Du packst das. Du packst das.“ Vor seinen Augen tanzten Lichtpunkte, aber mit einer übermenschlichen Entschlossenheit fuhr er weiter.

Er kam beim Hauptquartier an, und mit schwachen Fingern zerrte er an der Tür. Als diese sich endlich öffnete, fiel Novalis fast aus dem Auto. Er sperrte nicht ab und ließ sogar den Schlüssel stecken. Wer würde hier denn schon ein Auto klauen wollen. Vor allem so eine alte Kiste.

Er zog sich an der Tür des Autos auf seine Beine, schwankte einen Moment, fand aber sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Das Handy klingelte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken ging er dran.

„Novalis hier.“

„Wer sind Sie?“

Da fiel Novalis ein, dass das hier das Handy von Kleist war. Er warf einen bittenden Blick zum Himmel, der Herr möge ihn mit einem Blitz treffen. Er hatte keine Zeit für irgendwelche Leute, die mit Kleist reden wollte.

„Hör mal, man. Kleist hat mir gerade aus einer schwierigen Situation geholfen. Er ist da leider nicht so heile rausgekommen.“

„Was?“

„Kleist ist tot, man. Sorry.“

„Ich-Ich…“

„Ich muss los.“

„Warte!“

Aber Novalis hatte schon aufgelegt. Dafür hatte er wirklich keine Zeit. Er musste schnell ins Hauptquartier und Bericht erstatten. Und dann würde er hier verschwinden. Der Kerl, der ihn gefangen gehalten hatte, kannte seinen Namen. Und das war alles andere als gut. Novalis würde die Stadt verlassen. Am besten gleich morgen früh. Und zur Sicherheit würde er heute Nacht im Hauptquartier übernachten.

Die Tür zum Hauptquartier konnte er nicht öffnen, weil die ihm seinen Schlüsselbund abgenommen hatten. Sowie alles andere auch. Also musste er mit der bloßen Faust gegen die Tür hämmern. Er schaffte nur ein schwaches Klopfen. Aber er wurde gehört von innen und die Tür öffnete sich.

Einer der Bodyguards öffnete die Tür, sah auf den schlimm zugerichteten Novalis.

„Novalis.“, sagte er kalt und hielt ihm die Tür offen.

„Wo ist der Boss?“, fragte Novalis müde.

„Im Krankenhaus.“

 

 **01:59** Hoffmann

Er hatte gerade einen Anruf bekommen. Und er war nicht glücklich. Er entwickelte sogar mörderische Gelüste. Für ein paar Minuten stand er wirklich einfach nur da mit geschlossenen Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da schickte er seine besten Männer los und was passierte? Einer stolperte über die Bordsteinkante und brach sich das Bein, der zweite fuhr den ersten ins Krankenhaus, der dritte musste das Auto reparieren, welches auf magische Weise kaputt gegangen war, der vierte hatte einen Anruf von einem Typen bekommen, dass bei seiner Frau die Fruchtblase geplatzt wäre, der fünfte meinte als moralische Unterstützung den vierten begleiten zu müssen, und der sechste war nun in Kleists Wohnung eingesperrt und konnte nicht aus dem Fenster klettern, weil er Höhenangst hatte.

DAS KONNTE DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!

Sechs Männer! Sechs verdammte Männer hatte er losgeschickt! Und keiner hatte es geschafft!

Voller Wut trat Hoffmann mit dem rechten Fuß heftig gegen den Schreibtisch, auf dem der Computer stand, und hüpfte dann mit einem Schmerzgeheul durch den Raum. Verdammte Scheiße aber auch!

Er brauchte doch seinen Novalis wieder. Der war schließlich sein bester Mann! Und wenn er nicht bald das Geld von Goethe würde eintreiben können, dann müsste er sich von seinem besten Mann verabschieden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er davon nicht auch ein Foto bekommen würde. Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

Verfickt und zugenäht! Dann müsste er halt selber losziehen! Er würde sich diesen Goethe schon schnappen, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tun würde!

Er machte sich bereit zum Gehen, schloss den Reißverschluss und grabschte wutentbrannt nach seiner Waffe, die neben dem Rechner auf dem Tisch lag, und steckte sie sich wie immer in den Gürtel. Immer noch ungesichert. Aber er war ein Mann der Extremen. Und das bereute er im nächsten Moment auch schon, als sich doch tatsächlich eine Kugel aus dem Lauf der Waffe löste.

Und ihn mitten im Sack traf.

 

 **03:25** Hoffmann

Mit einem Blinzeln war er wach. Naja, eigentlich nicht so richtig. An ihm hafteten noch immer der Nebel und die Benommenheit der Narkose. Um ihn herum nur weiß, aber er konnte noch nicht ganz begreifen, wo er war. Und er konnte sich gerade auch nicht so ganz erinnern, was passiert war, das war ihm zu anstrengend.

Also starrte er ziellos an die weiße Decke. Es war wirklich eine sehr schöne Decke. Und dann hörte er Geschrei.

„BLEIB STEHN, DU WICHSER!“

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er verstand, was diese Wörter bedeuteten. Redete die etwa mit ihm?! Ihm, E.T.A. Hoffmann?! Das konnte doch nicht sein! So durfte niemand mit ihm reden!

Ungeschickt versuchte er sich aufzusetzen. Immer wieder rutschten seine tauben Hände ab und er landete auf dem Rücken. Und dann saß er wirklich, aber er merkte, dass er seine Beine nicht richtig spüren konnte. Oder eher: Er konnte seine Hüften nicht spüren.

Aber dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Er musste ja seine Ehre retten! Aber irgendwie wollte sein Körper nicht so bewegen, wie er es wollte. Immer wieder musste er eine Bewegung wiederholen, bis das passierte, was er beabsichtigt hatte.

Aufstehen war fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Seine Beine bewegten sich sehr steif und wollten ihn nicht richtig halten.

„JETZT MACH SCHON! GREIF NACH DER WAFFE!!!!“

Ein Schuss! Die versuchten auf ihn zu schießen!

Verzweifelt und wahnsinnig wütend, hangelte er sich an der Wand entlang zur Tür, die er dann aufriss. Er begriff nicht, was er da sah, begriff nicht, was hier lief, begriff nicht, wer diese Leute waren. Eine Frau und ein Mann rangen auf dem Boden, sie hielt eine Waffe, er hielt den Arm mit der Waffe auf dem Boden fest. Zwei Meter weiter lag ein Mann auf dem Boden, der keine Finger mehr hatte. Er streckte sich nach einer Waffe, die dort lag. Aber da er keine Finger mehr hatte, konnte er sie nicht in die Hand nehmen.

„SCHILLER VERDAMMT!“

Hoffmann starrte ein wenig länger. Dann taumelte er zur Waffe, die zwei Zentimeter von den Klumpen des rothaarigen Mannes entfernt lag, wollte sich beugen, fiel aber vornüber und auf den Boden.

Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in seinem Hüftbereich bemerkbar, irgendwo zwischen den Beinen. Sein mit Drogen vollgepumptes Hirn konnte den Schmerz nicht lokalisieren, konnte aber die Waffe lokalisieren und auch die Stimme der Frau zuordnen, die gerade schrie: „ICH MACH DICH FERTIG!“

Und das wollte Hoffmann nun wirklich nicht. Er packte die Waffe fest mit seiner Hand, die die Waffe aber nicht spürte, weil sie sich so geschwollen anfühlte. Er wedelte damit vor sich rum, aber vor seinen Augen verschwamm das Ziel.

Scheiß drauf. Er drückte ab. Ein Schrei.

Kraftlos sank sein Arm nach unten, seine Finger ließen die Waffe los, die mit einem metallischen Laut zu Boden ging.

 

 **03:21** Novalis

Wie ein Irrer rannte er durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. Er hatte sich so schnell wie irgend möglich ein frisches Hemd angezogen und hatte sich dann von einem der Bodyguards ins Krankenhaus fahren lassen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hatte dieser noch gesagt: „Das mit dem Krankenhaus ist eine gute Idee. Deine Nase sieht ja auch echt schlimm aus.“ Novalis hatte ihn angefahren, dass es hier nicht um ihn ginge, dann hatte er beleidigt geschwiegen.

Und jetzt rannte er hier die Gänge runter, um so schnell wie möglich in das Behandlungszimmer von Hoffmann zu kommen. Sein armer Boss, hoffentlich hatte er nicht allzu große Schmerzen. Das war aber zu bezweifeln. Man schoss sich ja nicht alle Tage in den eigenen Sack.

Auf dem Weg zum Zimmer rempelte er irgendeinen Typen an, dessen Hände beide bandagiert waren. Der Typ flog zu Boden, aber Novalis hielt nicht an, um sich zu entschuldigen, oder dem Mann zumindest aufzuhelfen. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit. Also hastete er weiter. Er musste Hoffmann in seinem Leiden doch beistehen!

Er schlug die Tür auf und wurde begrüß von einem leeren Raum. Wahrscheinlich wurde Hoffmann gerade operiert. Diese Erkenntnis half Novalis aber nicht wirklich. Denn jetzt tigerte er in dem kleinen Zimmer hin und her und machte sich endlose Sorgen.

Plötzlich konnte er laute Schritte auf dem Gang hören. Ihre stampfende Natur ließen sie wahrscheinlich durch das ganze Krankenhaus dröhnen. Aber sie hielten zum Glück nicht auf dieses Zimmer zu, sondern rauschten daran vorbei. Neugierig geworden, streckte Novalis seinen Kopf aus der Tür und schaute der Person hinterher.

Es war eine Frau, relativ jung. Sie hatte helle Haut, lockiges Haar und ihr kräftig gebauter Körper war in ein enges Kleid gepresst, welches sie aussehen ließ wie eine Weißwurst. Wie eine Dampfwalze rauschte sie den Gang runter. Sie bog in eines der Zimmer ein und die Tür knallte hinter ihr zu. Aber durch die Tür konnte man das Geschrei trotzdem hören.

„Goethe! Ich hab wichtige Sachen zu tun!“

Warte mal, Goethe? _Der_ Goethe? Derselbe, den er diese Nacht verfolgt hatte? _Dieser_ Goethe? Oh Gott. Dann konnte dieser verrückte rothaarige Kerl ja nicht weit sein. Das wäre sicher nicht gut für die Nerven von Hoffmann. Sollte er sie ausspionieren? Dann könnte er seinem Boss, wenn der aus dem Operationssaal war eine gute Nachricht überbringen. Das wär doch was.

Hastig ging er aus dem Raum und holte schon in Vorbereitung sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Stimmt, es war ja nicht sein Handy, es war das von Kleist. Aber das tat auch nichts zur Sache. Er ging zu dem Zimmer, in welches die Frau verschwunden war.

„Ich will nur dein Bestes und wenn ich das habe, dann will ich deine Qual, deinen Schmerz und dein Leid.“

Novalis wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen in welchem Zusammenhang die Frau das gesagt hatte.

„Mensch, Christiane!“

Gepolter.

„Christiane! Was tust du!“

„Halt deine Fresse, Johann!“

„Aber-“

„FRESSE, HAB ICH GESAGT!“

Novalis drückte vorsichtig die Klinke runter. Und dann schubsten ihn irgendjemand von hinten. Dass es keine Absicht war, merkte man daran, dass es ein Arzt war, der den Gang entlanggehastet war und rief: „Ein Kaiserschnitt! Wir müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen!“

Dann hörte noch eine bekannte Stimme, die besorgt fragte, ob das ein schwerwiegender Eingriff sei. Es war anscheinend der Mann der Frau, die in den Wehen lag.

Auf jeden Fall lag er jetzt Bauch nach unten auf dem Boden in dem Zimmer, in dem die Frau sich mit einem Mann stritt. Und als er aufsah, merkte er, dass die beiden ihn anstarrten.

Und, dass die Frau eine Waffe auf Goethe gerichtet hatte. Goethe sah gar nicht gut aus, und hatte beide Hände erhoben. Er sah echt zum Umkippen müde aus. Verdammt, Novalis, Konzentration! Waffe! Hallo! Und die Frau sah auch überhaupt nicht glücklich aus mit seinem Erscheinen.

„Hallo?“, sagte Novalis zaghaft und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was aber eher als eine Art Grimasse ausfiel. Und diese Grimasse gefror vollends auf seinem Gesicht, als die Frau ihrem Kopf nach auch ihren ganzen Körper umdrehte und somit auch den Arm, an dessen Ende sich die Waffe befand.

Novalis rappelte sich schnell auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Kommen Sie, das ist doch nicht nötig.“

„Novalis.“, fauchte die Frau.

„Kenne ich Sie?“

Die Frau grinste fies und Novalis schluckte trocken. Man, er wäre jetzt echt gerne bei Hoffmann. Goethe, der immer noch wie versteinert mit erhobenen Händen auf dem billigen Plastikstuhl saß, starrte ihn nur an, als könnte er nicht so richtig begreifen. Und wahrscheinlich konnte er das auch nicht.

„Elefant.“, sagte sie nur als Antwort, langsam und bestimmt.

Und Novalis wurde eiskalt im Inneren. Der Elefant hatte sich eingebrannt in sein Hirn. In seiner Verwirrung wurden die Erinnerungen zu verschwommen Aufnahmen. Aber den Elefant hatte er jetzt noch glasklar vor Augen.

„Du!“, rief er entsetzt. Die Frau nickte selbstgefällig. Und Goethe drehte nur langsam den Kopf von einem zum anderen. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung wer Novalis war.

„Christiane?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„WAS VERSTEHST DU AN FRESSE HALTEN NICHT!?“

Gut, sie war abgelenkt. Nichts wie weg hier. Und schon war er aus der Tür.

„BLEIB STEHN, DU WICHSER!“

Aber Novalis blieb nicht stehen. Was sollte das Gebrüll überhaupt bewirken? Dass er sich vor eine geladene Waffe werfen würde? Ganz sicher nicht!

Er raste förmlich den Gang runter, hinter ihm die tollwütige Frau, die anscheinend Christiane hieß, und dahinter konnte Novalis Schritte hören, die wahrscheinlich Goethe zuzuordnen waren. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht einfach wild durch die Gegend schießen.

Vor sich sah Novalis plötzlich eine Gestalt lachend auf dem Boden liegen. Entschlossen beschleunigte er und machte einen großen Satz über die Person drüber. Bei der Landung kam er allerdings aus dem Gleichgewicht und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. Er wollte sich gerade wieder mit wild klopfendem Herzen aufrappeln, da hörte er einen dumpfen Laut.

Er blickte sich um, und hinter sich sah er Christiane, aber sie lag flach auf dem Boden. Sie war anscheinend hingefallen. Ihre Waffe war ihr aus der Hand gerutscht und lag ein paar Meter weiter.

Goethe kam von hinten angerannt, kam schlitternd zum Stehen. Für eine kurze Schrecksekunde blieb er regungslos stehen, dann warf er sich auf Christiane, die wütend kreischte.

„Runter von mir, du Idiot!“

Novalis rappelte sich schließlich doch auf und rannte weiter den Gang runter. Nein, das konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Nope. Für Hoffmann käme er später wieder zurück. Der war im OP ja sicher verwahrt.

 

 **03:26** Schiller

Puh, das war knapp gewesen. Mühsam rappelten wir uns auf, klopften uns mit unseren Fleischkeulen den Staub von den Klamotten, schafften es aber nur das Gleitgel zu verteilen, auf dem Christiane ausgerutscht war. Dann gingen wir fröhlich zu unserem Sommernilpferd und boten ihm unsere Hand, damit er aufstehen konnte. Dann erinnerten wir uns an deren Zustand und lachten laut.

„Alter, scheiße!“, schrie Goethe hysterisch, „Hör auf zu lachen, du Arschloch!“

Er erlitt anscheinend einen Nervenzusammenbruch, denn er murmelt nur vor sich hin, dass er das alles nur träume.

„Tja, Jürgen. Nicht jeder hat so gute Nerven wie du.“

Um uns herum waren Ärzte, Krankenschwestern und Krankenbrüder aus ihren Verstecken gekrochen und riefen jetzt die Polizei. Goethe wiegte sich neben der Leiche von Christiane, blutbeschmiert, hin und her, mit einem Mantra auf den Lippen.

Hoffmann lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zu unseren Füßen, seine Fingerspitzen berührten immer noch die Waffe. Oh, das sah aber nicht gut für ihn aus. Der Arme, der würde sein Imperium stürzen sehen. Aber das konnte uns ja egal sein.

Wir warteten noch vier Minuten, dann, genau um 3:30 Uhr fingen wir an „Baker Street“ zu pfeifen.

Blut, Tod, Gewalt, Einsamkeit, Gnadenlosigkeit und Wahnsinn. Tja, so war die Stadt halt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen, ich freu mich natürlich immer über Kommentare.
> 
> Vielen dank wie immer auch an meine Betaleserin Melian12. Wenn ihr mehr Schoethe wollt, dann schaut doch mal bei ihr vorbei.
> 
> Falls Interesse besteht: Sie hat auch den Milchvorfall geschrieben.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin mit dem wunderhübschen Pseudonym Melian12. Bei der gibts auch noch viele Goethe/Schiller fanfictions. 
> 
> Fragen? Einfach anschreiben.


End file.
